People Change While Staying the Same
by darklightangel64
Summary: The Cul-De-Sac kids are now in High School some things have stayed the same but other things have changed. Friendships will grow and love will win over reason and logic. [KevEdd] [Yaoi. Male X Male. If you don't like it don't read it.] Rated M for sexual content, violence and the occasional strong language. The smutty parts will happen a bit later in the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: _The Prologue isn't that good and it doesn't have anything to do with the plot line but it provides little amounts of information that are relative to the story. You can skip it. You really shouldn't be that confused if you don't._**

* * *

The Cul-de-Sac kids had finally all become friends. The Eds were no longer outcast and everything was great. But as you grow up friendships become strained as everyone starts to find a place where they belong the social circle of High School. Even the Eds had drifted apart during their first year of high school. It didn't help that they were all in different Homerooms and had different extra-curricular activities. Yet it felt that none of them had really changed much.

Ed was still the kind naive blockhead he was back in Junior High. In High School he was place in Special Ed and became part of the wrestling team. After demonstrating his strength in front the Captain of the Wrestling team during one of Eddy's pranks. Edd was place in advance classes after refusing to skip a grade for the sake of his friends. However, he was busy with Chess Club, Math Leagues and Biology Club. While Eddy was suck in remedial classes and had replace scams with a job at the Candy store. However, still wanting to one up Kevin and be popular he became a total prankster.

As for everyone else, Rolf transfer this year back to his home country through a student exchange program. Johnny was innocent and nice but had become even more annoying than before. He was part of the school newspaper and took pictures all the time especially of close ups. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah were still in Middle School and stuck to each other like glue. Jimmy still needed Sarah all the time and his adoration for her had increased. On the other hand Sarah had changed a bit she no longer bullied her big brother as much.

Kevin was still the man to be. He was the most popular guy in school and even though he was just a sophomore he had become the Captain of both the Baseball and Basketball team. But you know what they say every King needs a Queen and that could be no one else but Nazz. Every guy's dream girl; she was the head cheerleader and the President of the Fashion Club. In Peach Creek they were the power couple they were King and Queen of the School. Only problem is they weren't a couple.

Everyone wants them to be a couple because they are just so perfect for each other. But Nazz and Kevin knew better then to try to ruin their friendship. The truth was that when they were in Junior High they both had a crush on each other. But Nazz was fast to realize that although Kevin liked her and thought she was pretty. He was not in love with her as he had proven time after time when he picked his precious bike over her. Once in High School Nazz moved on and date several guy but still remained close friends with Kevin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Way It Used To Be

Freshmen summer had allowed the Eds to catch up with each other and hang out like old times. But the start of the 2nd year of high school had started to drift them apart again. But no, not this time Edd refused to skip grades to stay with his friends much to the disappointment of his parents. Therefore, he was not going to allow their friendship to be strain. The opportunity to hang out together came on Wednesday during lunch. Eddy walked to Edd's table.

"Double Dee." Said Eddy has he sat down in front of him. "Salutations, Eddy!" Replies Edd.

"Meeting at my house and bring the root beer."

"Can I inquire about the time?"

"7pm and don't be late."

"I would never."

"Whatever."

"Will Ed be in attendance?"

"Of course, Sockhead!" Replies Eddy as he gets up and leaves.

"Good-Bye, Eddy."

"See ya later."

'_Getting to hang out like before has proven less challenging than I had previously calculated.'_

* * *

Edd triple checked all his homework then walked downstairs to gather up some root beer to take to Eddy's house. Then at exactly 7pm sharp knocks at Eddy's door. The door opens revealing Ed.

"Hello, Double Dee!" Ed yells excitedly has hugs Edd and brings him inside.

"Greetings, Ed." Squeaks Edd as he is suffocated by Ed's hug.

"Put him down Lumpy." Yells Eddy from behind a table crowded with little figures and papers.

"Ok, Eddy." Replies Ed has he puts down Edd and takes the drinks from him.

"Greeting, Eddy. What's all of this?" Inquired Edd as he approach the table.

"This is REVENGE! Ha-ha-ha!" Answered Eddy as he moved some toy pieces around on what looked like a poorly drawn map.

"I don't like the sound of that Eddy."

"Shut it Sockhead. He had it coming."

"Who?"

"Shovel Chin who else?"

"But why Eddy? He is no longer your enemy. After the whole thing with your big brother we all became friends."

"Friends? With Shovel Chin, NEVER! Anyway that jerk getting what he deserves. He thinks he is all that because his Captain of the Jug Heads. But we will see whose laughing in the end."

"Don't tell me you plan to pull one of your childish pranks on Kevin."

"Childish? No genius pranks, Double Dee. Monobrow! Stop drinking all the root beer and get over here!"

"Alright Eddy." Responded Ed as he put down the almost empty bottle of root beer and ran towards Eddy and Edd.

"Listen closely," Eddy continued, "this is my genius plan."

* * *

_'I know now the dangerous of standing too close. You don't get to see the big picture. You have to step back to see what you didn't know was there. I think that's how I got here?'_ This thought began to creep in Kevin's head as he stared out his window to Edd's house.

_'It sucks when you think you like one person but your eyes are always searching for another. When exactly it started is debatable but the fact is that it already started these…feelings.'_ Kevin's cell phone starts to ring and he lazily walks over to the end table next to the couch to see whose calling. '_Nazz._' He seats himself on the couch and answers the phone.

"Hey, Nazz."

"Hey, Kev."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much broke up with my boyfriend and I am bored."

"About time I don't know why you were dating that loser."

"Come on Kev he wasn't a loser."

"Yea, he was. Better than some of the other losers you have dated but still a loser."

"Kev!"

"I would be much better than those guys." Kevin let slipped soon regretting his words. There was a long silence then he added. "Why didn't things work out between us, Babe?

There was another long pause followed by a sigh and finally Nazz said with a tone of sadness in her voice. "Kev the reason things never worked out between us is because you just like me not like me, like me. Every time you had a chance to assert your feelings you opted out and you always picked your bike over me."

"I was shy and a kid, you know how much that bikes means to me." Kevin retorted.

"No Kevin. Every time there was always something…or maybe evens someone else in the back of your mind."

Kevin's stomach tightens as if Nazz might have been correct in her suspicions. His mind started to race and for a while Kevin said nothing. Until finally Nazz broke the silence and elaborated: "Kevin I had liked you a lot through Junior High and even though I tried to ignore it. I noticed that your thoughts always seem to be elsewhere. I mean you would always complain about Eddy and his scams but it always seemed that you were mad at him for other reasons. I always thought you were jealous of him for some reason even though it was Eddy who had all the reasons to be jealous of you. You were the most popular guy, everyone liked you, you were cool, you had a garage full of jawbreakers and….and you had me. But even so you practically hate him and couldn't even give up calling him a dork. I always wanted to know Kevin what could Eddy possibly have that you didn't?"

The answer popped instantly to his head but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He was too proud to admit the truth. So instead he went with the half-truth and responded after a few moments of silence: "I don't know, Nazz"

"…I think you better figure it out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know that it's eating you up inside."

"…"

"…Kev I just want you to know that I will always be by your side and we will always be the best of friends. If you ever need my support…I...I will always be there for you, dude."

"Thanks Nazz"

The conversation soon changed topic and they talked for another hour or two before they hanged up. Kevin put down the phone and walked to the window. He looked through his window and fixed his sight on to Eddy's house. '_How could Nazz think I'm jealous of you? I mean just because…UGH! Its not fair, why couldn't I have met him first? Why you? I hate feeling this way .Damn it Double Dweeb!'_


	3. Chapter 2: Pranks & Pumpkins

**A/N: ****_Hello readers, I just wanted to express my gratitude and joy over those who liked and followed my story. This hasn't come up yet but if you were wondering I will probably update twice a week. I love it if you reviewed my story so I can get a feel of your thoughts. Thanks and Enjoy._**

**_P.S. I do not own the characters from the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. _**

* * *

Though the Eds and the rest of the Cul-de-Sac kids had all become friends, High School cliques (and Sarah &Jimmy being in Junior High) kept them from being anything more than just acquaintances and neighbors. The exception might have been Kevin and Edd though they won't call each other that. But what else could they be?

On a regular basis Kevin always greeted Edd no matter who he was with even though he was King of the School and Edd was just an overzealous nerd. During freshmen year Kevin often went to Chess Club and Math League competitions when he could. Their conversations were even longer and more frequent then they were back in Junior High. Kevin even stopped some of the jocks and cool kids from picking on him.

All these fact circled round and around Edd's head. _'Oh dear, I can't go on with Eddy's dastardly plan. Kevin has been so good to me this past year although he still calls me names. Yet Eddy is my friend but… isn't Kevin my friend too?'_ Edd was in front of his neat locker trying to get his books for the next class.

"Double D, did you bring it? Gimme, gimme, gimme! " Eddy asked impatiently as he peeked into Edd's bag.

"Yes, however I must ask. Is this really necessary?" Blurted Edd has he pull some bottles out of his messenger bag and hesitantly handed them over to Eddy.

"Of course it is. Don't you dare chicken out on me now Sock head." Bellowed Eddy as he slammed Edd's locker shut.

"But Eddy if we do this won't the whole school laugh at him?"

"That's the point idiot. Box-head will look like a total loser in front of everyone including Nazz."

"How do you even know it will work? Maybe he won't even come out to play if we do this."

"No need to worry about that Sock head. I know he will and Ed is going to take care of the rest. All you have to worry about is your part."

Edd stayed silent and made a disapproving face.

"Don't give me that. This is entirely Big Chin's fault. He will be sorry he messed with THIS brainpower!" Eddy said while smiling evilly.

'_I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy.'_

School was out and the big Basketball game was set to start at 4:30pm. The current time was 4:17 pm. Meaning Kevin was running late he was supposed to be at the locker room by 4pm already in his uniform preparing for the game and giving his motivation speech to the team. This was their first game and this was his first year as Captain. However, a weird series of event were making him late. Close hallways, getting busted for running in the halls, his locker being stuck and almost impossible to open. Then just has Kevin tittered on the edge of boiling anger.

Plop! A can of orange paint dropped on his head. _'What the hell? I am going to kill...'_

"My deepest apologizes." Whispered a scared little male's voice as he removed the paint can from Kevin's head.

_'Wait a minute I know that voice.' _Kevin used the sleeves of his jacket to wipe the paint from his eyes. Then he finally opened his eye. There standing in front of him slightly quivering was Edd. Again he repeated. "My deepest apologizes, Kevin. I…"

_'Damn it I can't really get mad if it's him.'_ "You better watch it next time Double Dweeb." He said as he ran to the male locker rooms.

There, the Coach was furious five out of the ten total Basketball players were missing and Kevin the team's Captain was late in addition to being covered in paint. The Coach had Kevin go take a shower quickly and meet everyone else at the gym doors to make their entrance.

Sitting down in the crowd was Eddy waiting irascibly for Edd and Ed. Edd walked over and sat down on one side of Eddy. Eddy asked. "Did you do it Double D?"

With a deep sigh Edd responded. "Affirmative."

To which Eddy practically squealed. Then came Ed with a bunch of food in hand and sat on the other side of Eddy. He said. "I did it Eddy." Eddy wrapped his arms around the boys and started to laugh evilly. "Baw ha-ha. Boys, looks like everything worked out as planned. Now let's sit back and enjoy the show."

_'I can't believe I went along with this. How could I? This is the first time I have come to any of Kevin's competitions even though he has gone to plenty of mine to show his support. But instead I am here only to watch him get humiliated by his peers. I, who know what it feels like to be bullied, how will I be able to atone for today's abominable actions?'_

The music starts to get louder and they introduce the rivaling team then they introduce the school's team. But only four players come out but then the fifth and final player, the Captain of the Basketball team, Kevin comes out. His hair and hand green while his face, neck, and part of his chest were a deep orange. Everyone bursts into laughter. Everyone that is but Edd who couldn't even look to see what he had done to poor Kevin. Eddy gets the crowd to shout "Pumpkin Head, Pumpkin Head!"

Kevin does the best he can to ignore them but he notices Edd right away sitting next to the overexcited Eddy. _'The one time you come to my game and it's for this.'_ Kevin doesn't take long to figure out that this was all part of Eddy's plan and that Edd was in on it too. This game was too important for him and his team he wasn't going to let Eddy get to him. But that proved easier said than done. The harassment from the fans made it hard for Kevin to concentrate then on the last quarter when they were exhausted and cutting it close. The rival team knocked Kevin over and caused him to sprain his ankle. A timeout was called because there were no other players. If Kevin couldn't play they would have to forfeit the game.

"Eddy I think this is enough we should go get the other players." Urged Edd deeply concern.

"No way! This is even better than I expected Kevin is going to make the team forfeit and everyone is going to hate him." Contented Eddy.

"No, Eddy this isn't funny anymore."

"Oh, whatever."

"Double D is right Eddy. This is not funny anymore. Ed is going to release the Basketball players now." Ed reported as he starting to get up but before Eddy can protest. The referee awards Kevin two free throws. The game is back on and Kevin decided to stay in the game.

Kevin moves on to the court. '_I just have to make these shots count then we just have to let the time run out and we might just win this.'_ Kevin is about to start dribbling the ball when he hears a familiar voice on the stands. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin." It was Double D shouting has loud as he could in an attempt to encourage Kevin. '_Idiot, if you do things like this it makes it hard to stay mad at you.'_ Soon Ed joined in the cheering and Nazz coax the cheerleaders to do the same .Kevin dribbled the ball he shoots and…he scores.

Then came the next free ball and by now the school were all cheering for Kevin expect for Eddy. Again Kevin made a basket and the crowd went wild. The game continued and Edd was at the edge of his seat worrying deeply about Kevin's injury. The game ended and Kevin's team won.

After the game you could hear the guys in the locker room shouting "Way to go pumpkin head," "The pumpkin man take us to the win," "Captain Pumpkin" and so on. Edd waited anxiously by the door. _'I must apologize. Kevin is no idiot I am sure by now he has figured out whose scheme this was.' _Out come all the Basketball players when Kevin spots Edd waiting for him. He tells his team to go on without him.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, Double Dweeb. You have 10 seconds to give me a reason not to pound you so that Eddy can get the message that his next." Threaten Kevin.

"S…Salutations, Kevin… congratulations on your win…um...I…I want to …apologize... for...what happen… you can pound me …if…if it makes you feel better…I must atone for my inexcusable participation in one of Eddy's bad pranks…"Confessed Edd as he avoided eye contact out of shame and terror.

Kevin reaches into his gym bag and pulls out his lucky red hat covered in orange paint and piped "You ruined my hat. You better fix it and bring it back to me tomorrow. I got to go Nazz is waiting for me." He proceeded to shoving his hat into Edd's hands. Then before Edd could reply he walked off._ 'I thought he was going to plumb me here and now like he would have done in the old days. Looks like Kevin has matured with age; now if only I could get Eddy to do the same.'_

Meanwhile:

"Eddy I think we forgot something." Stated Ed.

"What?" Hollered Eddy.

"…Toast and gravy"


	4. Chapter 3: Atonement

_'Oh my, it seems like Kevin did not attend classes today. Perhaps the paint did not come out or perhaps he is much too embarrass to attend school. After all Johnny made sure to place Kevin on the front page with an extreme close up of his face. If I was still part of the newspaper I won't have let this happen.' _Edd sighed loudly.

"Why are you sighing, Sock-head? Did you see what Johnny did?" Questioned Eddy as he pushed the school's newspaper in Edd's face.

"Yes Eddy, I am quite aware that your public humiliation of Kevin is on the front cover." Retorted Edd displeased with his friends actions from the previous day.

"When he won the game I thought things might have been ruin. But then he doesn't come to school today. Meaning he must still be a pumpkin head and probably won't come to the Homecoming dance. That special paint of yours really did wonders. Now I can finally have the dance I deserved with Nazz."

"Hope your enjoying yourself Eddy."

"Of course I am Sock-head."

"Need I remind you that Kevin will eventually come back to school and get revenge on you, Eddy."

"He doesn't even know that we did it."

"Yes he does. I told him."

"Fucking traitor!"

"Language!"

"Wait, you're just pulling my leg. If you had told him you would be all black and blue."

"I did tell him. I told him that this was all your scheme not that he needed my help in figuring it out."

"I can't believe you would betray me like this."

"I can't believe you could be so atrocious, self-serving and callous. Kevin got humiliated in front of all his peers like you wanted and you didn't let his teammates join the game so that he could at least escape the taunting of the crowd. Afterwards Kevin got hurt and was almost force to forfeit the game and yet you still refused to let his teammates free."

"Don't act all high and mighty. You were in on it too."

"…At least I am trying to make amends for what I did."

* * *

'_Now I look less like a pumpkin and more like a sunburned orange. Just wait till I get my hand on you Ed-head. '_Suddenly there is a weak knock at the door. Kevin leaves the bathroom and makes his way to the door and without even checking who it is he opens the door. Standing at his doorsteps is Edd.

"What do you want Double Dork?" Demands Kevin as he crossed his arms.

For a few seconds Edd stared at Kevin's Bright Red hair until he heard a displeased grunt from Kevin. Then searched his messenger bag and pulled out Kevin's hat. Present it to him and said. "Greetings, Kevin. I fixed your hat."

Kevin took the hat. _'It practically looks brand new. He is always so amazing.'_ Then replied. "Thanks." As he is about to close the door when he heard Edd wondered. "Can I be of any assistance?"

"With what?"

"Well…um…I can see that you are trying to color you hair to its original color but …um… it seems you were unsuccessful."

"Can you fix it?"

"If you allow me, I believe so."

"Great" Kevin disclosed and pulled Edd inside his house. After a few hours Kevin's hair looked back to normal although his skin was still orange and hands still a bit green. Edd suggested that he puts on makeup to cover it up so that he may attend Homecoming. But he refused and said there will be other Homecomings. Plus he won't want to be caught dead wearing makeup especially after the whole pumpkin thing. Edd tells Kevin. "Well seeing that your hair is now the correct shade. I must be going. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Studying? What about Homecoming?" Responded Kevin.

"I don't like school dances. Anyway I have a lot of studying to complete."

"Really? Cause I remember a certain Edd dancing with Nazz back in the day."

"Well…I…um…I didn't really want to go. It was Eddy who forced me."

"I see. I wish I could go to Homecoming but the sprained ankle and being orange kind of prevents that."

"I apologize for that, however, don't despair. The paint should be gone in the next 2-3 days and according to the nurse your ankle will be fine as long as you stay off of it."

"That makes me feel so much better." Kevin said sarcastically. Edd started to gather his things.

"Wait. Are you really going to go?" asked Kevin.

"Affirmative." Responded Edd.

"Come on Dork don't leave me here all by myself while I know everyone else is having fun. Hey, you could even bring your things and study here." Pleaded Kevin. Edd unable to retort and understanding what it feels like to be stuck alone brought some of his books from home. He studied for a long time and even ate dinner with Kevin. Afterwards they took a break and started watching some television. Before either one had realized it; it was passed 11pm. Edd gathered his things and Kevin walked him to the door. As he stood right outside Kevin admitted. "Hanging out with you wasn't so bad." _'In fact it was better than not bad.'_

Edd giggled. "It wasn't so bad hanging out with you either."

_'You're so cute when you laugh like that.'_

Edd then added. "Well, I will see you at school."

"Wait" Kevin Implored. "You did say if it made me feel better I could punch you or whatever, right?"

Edd took a big gulp and approved. "…Indisputably."

"Ok, than close your eyes."

Edd closed his eye tight and waited to feel a hard hit in the face. But instead was overcome by an unsuspected sensation. It was Kevin's lips pressed firmly against his own. They stood there for what seem like an eternity. Then Kevin broke off the kiss and said: "Okay, you can breathe now."

Edd open his eyes and took a big gulp of air but before he could say anything. Kevin spoke: "This makes us even now. Good bye Double Dweeb."

Then he slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 4: Pep Talks

_**A/N: I made two OCs to go with this story both of them are my creation. Their names are Daniel and Chet. In this chapter we talk a bit about Daniel but Chet is only mention by name. You will get to know him better later. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'I can't see anything but they feel firm but gentle. I really like it. Wait, don't stop .Keep going. I open my eyes and its…it's…a pumpkin?'_ Edd wakes up dazed and confused. 'This_ is madness! Every night since Homecoming I have the same dream. Of course I know that repetitive dreams are consequences of unresolved issues in one's life. However, how does one go about resolving such a dilemma? Clearly Kevin must have done this as a form of torture and retaliation. He did say that this made us even. However, if that were so he could have just beaten me up. In addition, he had me stay all night in his house and we ate and he said he liked spending time with me. Before, I left he had treated me very well, therefore, the only logical explanation is…'_

The alarm by Edd's bed suddenly goes off revealing that it already 7am and Edd is running late. Realizing the time Edd temporarily stopped thinking about Kevin and got ready for school in a hurry. On his way to school, thought about Kevin returning to school that Monday started sprouting in his head.

_'Looks like Kevin is running late or maybe his not coming? I hope he doesn't. Wait, what I'm I saying? The educational institution is of the most importance and should not be missed unless in extreme circumstances. But if he does come how should I comport myself? Should I act like nothing happened? Should I bring it up? What if this is all part of his revenge or something? No, no, no. Kevin is not as childish as Eddy but then again.' _The school bell rings before Edd can think another word about it. Most of the morning is spent trying not to think about Kevin.

Then came lunch when Edd usually sat will his nerd friends and discussed science and video games. However, Edd wasn't paying attention at all today. His eyes kept scanning the room for Kevin until he finally entered the cafeteria. He didn't notice Edd until he sat down with all this teammates. Meanwhile, Eddy sat down next to Edd. Unintentionally, Edd and Kevin's eye locked onto each other. _'Oh no, his looking directly at me. What I am I supposed to do?'_ Before Edd could start an internal discussion Kevin flashed a small smile at him.

"Double D, I need to talk to you." Eddy said.

However, these words were lost on Edd whose heart just stop beating and whose face had become pale. Eddy continued but his words did not faze Edd. "I know you're mad about the whole Big Chin thing. But he is a jerk and so what if a couple of people laughed at him. Soon enough everyone will be on his side again. So why tell him it was me? I mean you didn't REALLY tell him it was me, right?"

Edd got up from his seat suddenly and headed out the cafeteria. Leaving Eddy behind and left with nothing to do but yell out: "Hey! Come on Sock head. Don't be this way because of that jerk?"

* * *

_'Eddy was totally talking about me. Did Edd tell Eddy what happen that night? Shit what the hell was I thinking? No actually I don't believe I was. I am the most popular teen at school and I should have wrapped in my arms, Nazz. But instead I am off kissing unwary nerds in the night.'_ Just then Kevin received a basketball to the face. Causing him to crash on to the court, one of his teammates Daniel reach out his hand.

"Hey, you ok Kev?" He asked.

Kevin took his hand and got off the ground and replied. "Yeah, I'm fine man. Lets get back to practice."

The rest of the team took it as nothing more than a lack of attention but something just didn't sit right with Daniel. After practice Daniel invited Kev out for smoothies and to hang out a bit. They sat outside Royal Smoothie and Daniel began probing. "So Kev, what's going on, man?"

"About what?" Asked Kevin.

"Oh, come on. There is something bothering you. I can tell. Even Nazz said so."

"Since when are you and Nazz all buddy, buddy?" Kevin said slightly jealous.

"What? Nazz and I are the best of friends. We hang out like 24-7. You've just been too distracted to notices especially since the game. What happen? I tried calling you and you never picked up."

"I was busy being orange."

"Hey, don't worry we are totally going to get to get some payback from the nimrods that did that, man. Did you hear that the five missing players were found Friday morning locked in the boiler room and they have no idea who did it?"

"No wonder they were pissed today. Expect for Chet they were all seniors. They want to play at every game they can before graduating. "

"That's true but right now their main focus is on finding out who locked them up and getting revenge. But that seems to be the last thing on your mind."

Kevin sipped his smoothie nervously. Kevin had meet Daniel through the Basketball team last year and ended up becoming really good friends and has good friends it didn't take long for Kevin to figure out that Daniel is the investigating type. Once he wanted some answers he won't stop until he got them. In the end you would always give up the information. It was never because he annoyed you to death like Johnny did until you coughed it up or the words he used. It was more about the way he said it that made you fuss up yet not feel guilty or bad about speaking up. He often knew how to keep his mouth shut. That made you feel confident that whatever you told him would stay between the two of you.

Even knowing this Kevin hesitated on saying anything. _'Damn it Dan. You're not going to let this thing go are you? What the hell do you want me to say? I kind of like this guy from my childhood that I used to bully and I kissed him. When I saw him today his face turn white and he left.'_

"Dude you don't need to tell me every little detail if it bothers you that much. But maybe I could help you, man." Daniel told him as he closely studied his face.

'When you say stuff like that it makes me feel like you're reading my thoughts. Ugh, maybe I should just tell you.' Kevin stops drinking his smoothie and starts. "Ok. There's… this …um person that I…um…I kind of…soft of…like and to make a long story short. I am pretty sure that person does not feel the same way and it's only a matter of time before everyone knows."

"Wow. Ok. So pretty much you told this person you liked them and they rejected you and went off and told all their friends and now the whole school is going to find out." Daniel said.

"Well…not exactly. I mean…not in so many words."

"Ok then what did you say to them?"

"I didn't really say anything."

"Then how do you know she doesn't like you? Or that everyone is going to find out?"

"Cause…cause I kind of kissed …um...her and her friend knows. P.S. her friend hates me."

"Man that's not sounding too good. But your face wasn't red today."

"What? Why would it be red?"

"Well, I don't know about you maestro. But if I started randomly kissing girls and don't even say why. I am going to end up with a couple of slaps and scratches on my face."

"She was too shock to do anything. When I saw her today her face turned white as snow when our eyes meet."

"In that case, who knows maybe she really doesn't like you."

_'Somehow talking to you has made me feel worse about this whole thing.'_

"Or," Daniel added, "She is just really confused on why you would randomly kiss her and has no clue that you even like her. She may even think you're just messing with her."

_'I wouldn't mess with Double D this way it not like…SHIT. The whole pumpkin thing, I almost forgot. He must think I am doing this because I want revenge and I'm trying to fuck with his head.'_

Kevin stood up from his chair and told Daniel. "You know that sometimes you can be a real genius. I got to go figure out some things." He left immediately afterwards but could hear Daniel shouting. "THAT'S WHAT I'M ALWAYS TELL YOU."

* * *

_'I have rehearsed it a thousand times in front of the mirror. Now all I have to do is say it to him in person. Fuck!'_ Kevin looked nervously at himself in the mirror and then glanced over to the alarm clock. _'Early bird catches the worm.'_ Kevin made his way to school unsure if Edd had left his house or not. There was no real way of telling because his bedroom was on the second floor. Plus, he wasn't particularly loud or at least not loud enough to hear from the other side of the street.

At school Kevin slowly became unsure if he was making the right decision. He stood for half a minute leaning on Edd's locker. But soon found it impossible to stand still. He started to pace in front of the locker and a storm of self-doubt started looming over him. He tried to make up excuses on why this was a crazy idea but he just couldn't leave. Until he heard footsteps in the hallway and he froze almost imminently. He turned slowly and saw that it wasn't in fact Edd.

His heart almost dropped to the floor. He couldn't take it anymore and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. _'I almost died and it wasn't even him. Shit, he could be out there right now. But I am so fucking nervous I can't move. What the hell? Why I'm I the one who's nervous? Why does this have to be so damn hard?' _Kevin tried to muster the courage to face Edd but his legs wouldn't move and before he knew it the bell rang.

By lunch time all of Kevin's self-confidence vanished and he refused to eat in the cafeteria afraid that he may see Edd. Daniel ended up bring him some lunch and they ate outside on the football field's benches. "So, how did it go?" Daniel asked.

"How did what go?" Kevin asked as he started eating his lunch.

"You know with the girl. Didn't you tell her?"

"Girl? Oh…Um…W-why would y-you think that?" stuttered Kevin.

"I feel insulted. Dude, I totally saw the wheels in your head turning before you took off, yesterday. But I guess you didn't do anything."

"Hey! It not because I didn't want to, ok. I-I just got nervous."

"Hahahahaha. Your joking , right?"

Kevin was not amused by his friend's burst of laughter and shot him a dirty look. Daniel noticed quickly and shouted. "SHIT! You're serious."

"Not so loud. Idiot." Kevin whispered.

"Wow I didn't even think you could get nervous especially after what happen at our Homecoming game."

"Well I do." Kevin spited back angrily.

"Hey, hey. Man everyone gets nervous when it comes to the person they like apparently even you. But I guess sitting out here makes sense now. You're trying to avoid her, aren't you?"

"…Yea. I don't know. I guess I don't want to face the music yet. I mean I can still see her face from yesterday and I just know that's what's going to happen when I tell her."

"You, Psychic?"

"What? No."

"Then you don't really know what she is going to say or how she is going to react. In fact, you will never know until you tell her. Don't worry if you crash and burn; I will be waiting with a fire extinguisher."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Because I'm not laughing."

"Man, you know what I mean. In the end it's just some girl. Either you face her or run away with your tail between your legs. But to be honest the latter doesn't sound like the Kevin I know. "

The bell ranged and Kevin finished his lunch while stating. "You give the lamest pep talks, Dan."

* * *

Afterschool there was Basketball practice and this time Kevin was able to concentrate better. He knew that he could go on and live with the doubt for the rest of his life or take a leap of faith and just do it_. 'Ok, that's it I'm going to tell him. Maybe I should just do it now before I think about too much and chicken out, again. Today is Tuesday so he must have been in Math Leagues meeting. However, practice ended a bit early today so maybe his still here. '_ Kevin waved good-bye to his teammates noticing a smirk on Daniel's face as if he knew what he was up to and departed in search of Edd. But to no avail.

_ 'Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I shouldn't tell him anything and keep my mouth shut. Pretend it never happen.'_ Suddenly Kevin spotted Edd peeking through one of the windows of the gym's door. He moved slowly behind then abruptly said. "Basketball practice is over, Double Dork."

Edd jumped at least a foot off the ground and spun around with a shock expression painted on his face. Kevin then inquired. "Are you looking for me?"

Edd stuttered. "Um…I…I…j…just…um…happen...to…um."

"Because I just happen to be looking for you."

"You are?" Edd asked shocked.

"Yea but…um let's not talk here. Come on." _'Shit, where I'm I going to take him to talk in private with him. I didn't think this through. Damn think of something quick Kevin.'_

Kevin and Edd walked off the school grounds and seem to be going back to the Cul-De-Sac._ 'Where is Kevin taking me? But more importantly what does he need to talk to me about? Perhaps he is leading me to an ambush. No, Kevin is not like that. Perhaps he wants to talk about the kiss. That it was just a joke or a prank and I shouldn't be freaking out. Maybe he is going to tell me that he deduced that it was a mistake.'_ Soon they approach the park on the other side of the lane where they used to play in as kids.

_'I guess this is a good a spot as any I should just tell him now.'_ Kevin stops took a couple breaths of air then turned around and faced Edd. Kevin started. "Ok, listen up Double Dork I am only going to say this once." Kevin heart was beating hard in his chest while Edd's heart seems to stop like it did in the cafeteria the day before and started to look pale. Edd raised his hands to his head to cover his ears and started thinking. _'I don't know why, but I don't want to hear him say it. It's completely illogical. However, I really, really did like it when he kissed me. I don't want to hear that it was a joke or a mistake. Please don't make me hear it.'_ Soon tears started to shed from Edd's shut eyes. He fell to a crouch and continued to sob.

Kevin became confused, worried and anger. He was unsure of the reason Edd was acting this way. _'I don't understand.'_ All Kevin could do was stand there and watch Edd cry before him.


	6. Chapter 5: Revenge Is a Bitch

When all the guys had finish with basketball practice, Kevin announced that he needed all the players that missed the Homecoming game to stay behind. Daniel didn't think too much about it. They had spent most of basketball practice throwing bogus accusations on who kept them from playing in the game including Kevin himself. Which Daniel thought was a ridiculous idea seeing has he been obviously the target of the prank. Sure Kevin loved being the center of attention and showing off, however, he would never do anything that would jeopardize his position as the cool guy. But then again you had to think about was who was throwing this accusation in the first place. The infamous Chet, he was the trouble-making type. Not in the cool bad boy type more of the arrogant bully type. He was less than pleased about being overlooked as Captain. If a senior wasn't going to be picked as Captain; how could an un-talented loser be picked over him?

In the locker room Chet was up in arms about being forced unnecessarily by their dim-witted under-experienced Captain to stay after practice. Kevin stopped his whining with a hard slam to a near-by locker. The Captain looked like he may rip your head off for even breathing. He then revealed. "I know who pulled the prank at the Homecoming Game."

Everyone was ecstatic over the news. Finally, they were going to get some revenge for what happen last week. Chet being the most eager of them all asked. "Well, whose the idiot we are going to be pound to the ground?"

Kevin replied. "His name is Eddy. But I got a better idea than just a pounding."

* * *

_'I haven't talked to Eddy since Monday when he came up to my locker. Although I think he did try to talk to me during lunch. I just wasn't paying attention. I was distracted by...by Kevin. I can't believe I broke down in front of him like that as if I was a child. In the end he didn't say anything, in fact, if anything he looked shocked, confused and a bit hurt. Since then it's been two day and I don't even look at Kevin. I am too ashamed. But really I should stop thinking about Kevin. I should focus on Eddy. Ed said he was pretty bummed about me blowing him off in the cafeteria. I guess I should just forgive him.'_

When lunch time rolled out Edd went in search of Ed and Eddy. He was in the cafeteria seating with just Ed by his side. Ed imminently saw Edd got up hugged Edd and said. "Hello Double D"

"Greetings, Ed, Eddy." Edd managed to squeak in Ed's tight grip.

Ed placed Edd down next to him and turned to Eddy who was busy admiring a sickly sweet pink paper. He revealed. "Look Eddy, Double D is here."

After a few seconds Eddy looked up and crowed. "Well look who came crawling back. But of course, how could you not? My charm and charisma makes me irresistible."

'_So much for being bummed._' Edd grunted and let the comment pass by. Instead he gathered his focus on the paper Eddy was holding. "My dear friend can I inquire about your current fascination with that piece of paper." Edd asked.

Eddy's grin widened and declaimed. "It's a love letter from a chick."

"I love chickens, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"Not a chicken, Fish Face. A girl." Eddy smirked.

"Who is it?" Edd asked full of curiously.

"Nazz!" Eddy said excitedly.

"Nazz?" Edd said confused.

"Yep, Nazz. She has finally given in to Eddy boy's charm. I got a date with Nazz." Eddy Boasted.

_'I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu.' _Before either Ed or Edd could ask any further. Eddy boasted how Nazz could no longer resist his devilish good looks and how Nazz had in fact danced with him at Homecoming. Edd would have thought him crazy if it weren't that Nazz actually said hello to Eddy in the hall after lunch and said she looked forward to Saturday. _'Nazz and Eddy? I can't believe it. Someone like Nazz should be with someone like…someone like Kevin. Even as kids a relationship between such different people could not happen. There are rules and hierarchy and no place for illogical thinking. It could never happen even with Nazz out of the picture there are still…wait what I'm thinking. I…I should be happy for Eddy.'_

Edd's face became more and more troubled. Ed took notice of this shift in emotions from his two friends. Ed may be a bit slow but he was incredibly empathic, however, he couldn't understand why Edd was sad. Could it be he likes Nazz or something more?

* * *

Soon there were but an hour before the date with Nazz. By now Eddy's nerves kicked in. He ran to the closet and climbed up on the shelf and pleaded. "You guys got to help me. A date with Nazz is terrifying."

Ed forcibly opened the closet doors and reached for Eddy. But he scratched him and hissed. "Come on kitty-kitty." Ed said reaching for Eddy once more.

Edd chimed in. "No need to be alarm my dear friend. As long as you remember everything I told you about how to conduct a date. There should be no issues and if anything we will tag along and make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

Eddy visibility calmed down and Ed physically brought him down. "Put me down Lumpy and let's get this over with." Eddy shouted annoyed and scared.

Edd noticed the time and insisted that they leave right away. He informed Eddy that one should never be late to a date.

The date was to take place at school which none of the boys thought much of it. They entered through the back and there was a bunch of flower petals leading to the gym's double doors. The moment Eddy saw this he started freaking out. He whimpered. "Help me."

Ed told him. "It's alright. Kitty-Kitty." Has he brought Eddy into a tight hug.

"You can do it Eddy. We are going to try to sneak in through the other set of doors that lead to a hallway that lead to the locker rooms, special training room and sports lockers. Okay?" Voiced Edd.

All Eddy could do was nod. Ed dropped him and he nervously walked to the doors. He couldn't see inside because the windows were cover with pink paper. Not waiting for their friend to walk in Ed and Edd turned to go through the other door so that they could help Eddy. However, that's when Ed caught the smell of something. "Double D something smells funny." He alleged.

Edd stop walking and smelt around only to realize that Ed smelt like he had been swimming in gravy. _'Ewww! How could I not have notice that before?'_ Edd asked. "Have you been bathing in gravy, again Ed?"

Ed made no comment and continue to smell around. He grabbed Edd and ran towards the smell. They ended up in the boy's locker room. Edd demanded to be put down and Ed did then walked over to a mysterious bucket and Ed asked. "What is this Double D?" As he dipped his hand in the black goo. Before anything could be done Ed yelled loudly in pain. Edd pulled Ed to the showers and turned on the cold water to remove the mysteries black goo. While trying to examine what it was.

_'Wait, is this…tar?'_ Before Edd could voice his hypothesis screams and laughter started bellowing from the gym. Before Edd could even think Ed had picked him up again ignoring his pain and busted through the gym doors.

What they saw horrified both of them. The bleachers were over-filled with students laughing and shouting mixture of loser, chicken boy, wannabe, etc. Then in the middle was an almost completely naked Eddy covered in feathers. He was exposed to the crowd of cruel students and in a semi-circle on the other side were the basketball players that were locked up during the Homecoming game and Kevin. Kevin didn't say anything but the other players shouted things like: "I can't believe this loser thought Nazz would actually go on a date with him." "What a freakin dumb fuck." "Ass-wipe."

However, suddenly Chet stepped out of the semi-circle and faced Eddy. He crackled "What's the matter chicken boy? Don't like the taste of your own medicine." He seemed to be returning to the semi-circle when out of the blue he clocked Eddy in the right eye. He snarled. "This is the last team you mess with me dork or you're going to wish you had never been born." Everyone stopped laughing and even Kevin was shocked.

Out of nowhere Nazz appear with Daniel at her heel running towards them. Daniel had a towel which he covered Eddy up with. Suddenly Ed overcame his initial shock and still carrying Edd raced to Eddy. Nazz walk defiantly up to Kevin and ranted. "This is not cool, Kev." She then punched him in the stomach out of anger. She then turned her attention to Chet who she karate kicked to the face before he had time to react. He was fuming but Kevin and the rest of the basketball team stopped him from trying to hit Nazz back.

Ed and Daniel place one of Eddy's arms over their shoulders to gently carry him together. Nazz tried to give comforting words to Eddy has he grunted and howled in pain while being moved. In the meanwhile, Edd couldn't move he just stood there looking a Kevin. He was just too horrified and confused to make sense of all of this. Kevin could feel Edd eyes on him but even with his tough guy mask on he couldn't even look at Edd's face right now.

* * *

Eddy was currently resting in Edd's guest room. He had refused to shower at school so was brought to Edd's home so that Eddy's parents wouldn't find out what happen. It was the way Eddy wanted it. He tried to shower by himself but in the end was forced to accept Edd and Ed's help. Edd had banged him up and let him stay over.

In the living room waiting for him was Daniel, Ed and Nazz. He entered and Ed asked worried. "Is he going to be okay Double D?"

Edd informed them. "Eddy is going to be fine, Ed. He mostly had first-degree burns and a few second degree burns but nothing serio-"

Suddenly Daniel blurted. "Shouldn't we take him to the hospital or at least tell his parents?"

"There really is no need. I always took care of us when we got injured and Eddy doesn't want to go to the hospital or tell his parents what happen." Responded Edd.

"Wait. Shit like this happens all the time? Is Kevin the culprit?" Piped Daniel.

"No, nothing like this. But we use to get beaten a lot back when we were kids by Kevin and others." Responded Edd.

Hearing this Nazz became slightly ashamed remembering that there was more than one occasion where she herself had hurt the Eds.

Edd then quickly added. "But to be truthful we often deserved it because of Eddy's crazy scams."

Daniel stood straight up from his chair and snapped. "No that's wrong. You can't possibility say that Eddy deserved this. Kevin took this too far." He then turned to Nazz. "I'm so sorry. I did tell Kevin that we would get payback for the whole pumpkin thing but I seriously had no idea that he was up to this. If I knew I would have tried to talk him out of it or at least tell you." He then turned to Edd and Ed. "I'm sorry that you this happened to your friend. Look if you need help with anything just tell me."

This made Edd smile. Daniel had nothing to do with everything that had happen but he still felt he should be held accountable for it. Edd and Ed could tell Daniel was a good guy. After talking for a while Nazz promised to come over the next day to check on Eddy. Daniel walked her home but not before leaving his phone number with Edd. He wanted to reassure him that he wasn't just full of air that if they needed him all they had to do was call.

Ed wanted to stay over but Edd insisted that he go home and get a good night sleep. There was really nothing he could do right now. This made Ed kind of sad. He was the strongest of the group but right now his brawn was worth nothing.

Before heading to bed Edd checked in on Eddy who was peacefully resting thanks to the painkillers. Edd laid eyes open in the darkness of his bedroom. _'I can't believe that I thought I liked it when he kissed me. His is nothing but a monster and the same old bully as before...no his worse than before.'_ Whatever enjoyment Edd had felt over their first kiss evaporated in an instant and was replaced with disgust and hate. From that day on Edd didn't dream of Kevin anymore.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so when I was writing this chapter I added the whole Daniel wanting to help out the Eds. And then I got the idea that maybe I should do a pairing of Edd/ Daniel NOT in this story though. I would make up a completely different story and the pairing would be Edd/Daniel. I know you don't really know him that well or had a chance to connect yet but I'm just throwing it out there. If anyone is curious on how that pairing may look like then you know just review and tell me. If like two people are interested I will totally do it.**_


	7. Chapter 6: What have you done?

_**A/N: Yay! I am so excited so many people like Daniel. Now just to clarify. This story is Edd/Kevin. There is NO Edd and Daniel shipping in THIS story. However, because more than two people want to see Edd/Daniel. I will be write a DIFFERENT story with them as a couple. I am going to start this weekend and MAY post the first chapter Monday with a new chapter for this story or wait it next Friday. It depends how much free time I have and of course this story has** ** precedence over the new one so we will see how things work out.**_

* * *

Chet took every opportunity to tell Kevin how amazing he was. That he thought that although he wasn't as great a Captain as he would have been. He had done them justice and made sure to let others know not to mess with the basketball team. The feelings among the seniors were about the same but as for the other players if they didn't think Kevin was great for what he did. They didn't voice that opinion of him. That is except Daniel who got reprehended more than twice at every practice game for either fighting with Chet or not cooperating with Kevin.

Daniel didn't bother to stay and shower after practice most days. He always went straight to Edd's house. Kevin knew this because he could see Daniel's dark blue Accord parked outside Edd's house every day following the whole prank thing. This pissed off Kevin. _'What the hell could Daniel have to talk about to Edd every goddamn day?'_

Plus, he could never find a chance to talk to Nazz or Daniel. Both avoid him like the plague; they wouldn't answer his calls or texts. They wouldn't give him the time of day in the halls and spent their lunch with Edd and Ed.

After a week of being ignored Kevin couldn't take it anymore. Nazz had been his childhood crush and his second closest friend. The first being Rolf, of course, but he wasn't here right now; the only way to communicate with him was through snail mail. Although, Rolf did occasionally called to check up on everyone. After practice he waited for Nazz outside the girl's locker room. When she finally came out with all her fellow cheerleaders he told her. "Hey, Nazz. I know your mad but-"

"You used me Kevin to get back at Eddy." Nazz blurted out. Her fellow cheerleaders were standing by her looking furiously at Kevin.

"Look I am sorry about that but I was just returning the favor to Eddy."

"And that's supposed to justify what you did? Eddy couldn't even come to school for week. In fact he is still not back yet."

"So I didn't come to school after the prank he pulled on me." _'His just a bigger coward than I.'_

"Well unlike tinted skin you can't cover up burned skin with makeup."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you're going to deny it Kev. Not cool dude. At least admit you were wrong."

"What the fuck? It's almost as if you forgot he started it."

"Grow up, dude." She snapped before walking away with the cheer-leading squad at her heels.

_'What a joke! Before Nazz would laugh at all the paybacks the Eds got but now she is just acting like a bitch.'_

* * *

The sad part about all of this was that no one really questioned or confronted Kevin about what he did. It almost was almost as if he really was a king and everyone else was his subjects. Therefore, everyone must bend to his will, even if it's wrong.

After about missing a week and half of school Eddy was forced by his parent to come back. Eddy tried to play it cool and act like he was enjoying all the added attention to his person. The truth was that it hurt him terribly; Ed was most keen on that. He hated watching two of my best friends being hurt by that tyrant. But what could he do? This wasn't the good old days anymore. No more hanging out 24/7. No more scams and Edd's awesome creations.

Ed wasn't always the brightest bulb but sometimes he proved that there was more to him than meets the eye. After wrestling practice Ed took Edd to his house. He told him he had an idea on cheering up Eddy. So when they got to Ed's house he ripped a hole in the wall and several sponges popped out and he pulled out one of many plans that were hided with them. Edd look surprised and asked. "What are all of these Ed?"

"Their Eddy's plans Double D." He answered as he smiled and continued to look through them. Eddy picked one up and it was a plan for a scam. It was one he talked about before they got into high school. Eddy knew that they shouldn't scam the kids anymore. But he had plan this super scam as his final farewell to scamming and their old lives as outcast. In the end, however they just never got around to it. He picked up another and remembered that this was a prank Eddy wanted to pull as a freshman but Edd was too busy to help him and without him it never got done. He picked up a few more that Ed had thrown aside. Some he recognized as pranks he had rejected and others were ones he had never seen or known Eddy to pull during high school. Looking at these plans Edd realized that Eddy had always been so amazing and creative. If only he applied himself the sky would be the limit.

Before Edd got a chance to question Ed. Ed had shoved a plan into Edd's hand. "Look, Double D." Ed said gleefully. Edd looked down reading the plan Eddy had created and he smiled most impressed. Than looked up to Ed and asked. "How come Eddy never showed me these plans?"

Ed looked down at his feet and his gleeful face changed to one of saddens. "Cause you were always busy Double D. Eddy didn't want to bother you anymore and he always threw away his plans. But he loves them Double D just like I love chickens. So I kept them. But not next to the gravy." Ed said.

Edd soon filled up with guilt and remorse. Once again he looked at the plans and said at once. "Then I guess I have a lot to make up for." Both boys smiled at each other.

* * *

Finally Friday came and it was time for the second game of the season. This time, however, the Eds did not attend. Nazz and Daniel were in attendances but more because of their extra-curricular activities than an actual desire to be there. After the whole thing on Monday with Nazz the entire cheer-leading squad acted like a barrier between him and her. So far as to sit with her during lunch even though she insisted on siting with the Eds. But you know what they say chicks before dicks. Although it did help that Daniel sat with them as well.

As the game carried on the coach had benched Daniel and it seemed that he won't get to play. However, mid-way through the third quarter that seems to have changed. He switched Chet with Daniel. The teams were pretty close with their scores and if their opponents could get in one more shot they would be tied and go into overtime. Less than two minutes left Daniel had the ball but found himself blocked he looked around and saw Kevin was unguarded. Instead of passing the ball, Daniel went solo and was able to make the shot.

After all the cheering and excitement over their win the coach took Daniel aside and yelled at him for a while before letting him join everyone else in the locker room. As he went up to his locker Kevin turned to him and yelled. "What the hell was that Dan? I was open."

"Yea well, I made the shot didn't I?" Retorted Daniel.

"This is a team sport."

"I already heard that from coach I don't need a repeat Captain." He sneered as he got his stuff and headed out.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you coming to the party?"

"No!" He snapped as he left through the door. Kevin followed him and just out of reach for the basketball team to hear he spoke more calmly.

"Oh, come on is this because of the whole Eddy thing. Look, he got what got coming to him."

"You took it too far."

"What? All I did was prank him back."

"Don't you know Kevin? An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind."

"Well, if he can't stand the heat then he should get out of the kitchen."

"Really Kevin, burn jokes? After you literally burned Eddy."

"What? I don't…"

"I thought you were better than this but I guess not even I couldn't figure out how much of an ass you really are. Thanks for clarifying that."

Daniel left before Kevin could get another word in. He was upset and mad he thought he knew Kevin better than Kevin knew himself. He had pride in himself in being able to read people and his investigative powers. How could he not have known that his best friend was no better than jerks like Chet?

* * *

The basketball team had won their second game and everyone was pumped. Everyone that is expected Kevin. All the things that had happen kept replaying in his head. The one thing that keep coming back even after two beers was that both Nazz and Daniel said he had burned Eddy. _'What the fuck are they talking about? It's not like I set him on fire or anything. He did come banged up in a few places at school but I really couldn't see. He looked scared shitless when he saw Chet and I. Almost like when we meet his brother.' _

Nazz hadn't come to the party but most of the other cheerleader had. Not that they would do anything but glare at him. Going on his third beer distracted by his thoughts one of them had made his beer spill all over himself. He excused himself not waiting for an apology that would never come and looked for Chet. This was his house and perhaps he would let him borrow at least some pants his were dripping with beer.

He looked around the house but couldn't find him until he went outside and hear him smoking with his buddies. However, he halted when he hear one of them talk about what they had done to Eddy.

"I can't believe you did that Chet?" An unknown male voiced asked.

"That little asswipe had it coming. Anyway there was no chance in hell that wimp we have as a captain would have let us used it if he knew." Chet answered.

"But fuck isn't using hot tar dangerous. You could have gotten suspended from school and kicked of the team." Pondered another male voice.

'_Hot tar!?' _All of a sudden everything made sense. He jumped out in front of Chet grabbed the front his shirt. "What the fuck did you do Chet?" Kevin demanded.

Chet pushed him off and sneered. "What you didn't have the balls to do. He fucked us up and I wasn't going to just let him go with just some public humiliation and leave him without some bruises. So that he never forgets who he messed with."

The beers were getting to Kevin's head. '_The reason that Nazz and Daniel won't give me the time of day, the reason Eddy look shitless when he saw me and more importantly the reason Edd now detested me. It is all this motherfucker's fault.'_ Kevin couldn't keep calm the beers mad he explode with anger. Suddenly Kevin punched Chet squared in the jaw. Chet stumbled back at bit. Then turned to Kevin and with rage filling him quickly. He lower himself to the ground and ran towards Kevin wrapping his arms around his waist and hips as he knocked him down.

Chet astride him and began punch him repetitively. Kevin had his arms up trying to defend himself. Then kneed Chet in the groin and he fell to his side. Kevin crouched beside him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt again and barked. "Don't you ever forget who your superior is! If you try to go behind by back again you will be the one with more than some bruises."

He threw him back to the ground got up and looked up at the rest of them. Then shoved his way to the side gate and left. For a while no body moved being too shock and drunk to register what had just happen. "I will get you back for this." Chet groaned under his breath.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG! I have to know. Did you guys really think Kevin tared and feather Eddy on purpose?** _


	8. Chapter 7: Scary Mary, Pumpkins & Dairy

On Monday there had been a big buzz about what happen in Chet's house Friday night. But for once Daniel was having none of that. The moment he knew it was about Kevin and Chet he dropped it like a hot potato. He had no intention of finding out what had happen. He loved learning every little thing, knowing every secret and deciphering every gossip. This time this wasn't the case. Anyway he was way too busy to bother with Kevin. Ed had come up with this amazing idea on cheering up Eddy. It's supposed to be a secret from Eddy so it was Daniel's job to keep him busy while Ed and Eddy worked on it.

"So at what time does your shift at the candy store end?" Nagged Daniel.

"Why?" Inquired Eddy.

"I wanted to know at what time you were free to do homework and hang out for a bit."

"I hate school. Why would I do schoolwork after school?"

"But do you really want to stay in remedial classes?"

"What do you care?"

"Don't get mad. I thought we were becoming good friends. I just want to help."

"Well I have had enough of you. You stuck to me like glue all weekend."

"I guess your trust issues are a lot bigger than I thought."

"What? I don't have trust issues."

"Really? In that case I will pick you up from work. See ya." Daniel left before Eddy could realize he had just been tricked.

* * *

The next two days proceed as Monday; Daniel constantly being with Eddy after he was done with work. Then came Thursday the big day for two reasons: one it was Halloween and two it was the day of the big surprise for Eddy.

Ed and Edd knocked at Eddy's door. He told them to come in he was just finishing up his costume. Both boys enter Eddy's room and after a few moments Eddy came out. His hair was green, his face was painted orange and his outfit was a basketball uniform. Edd's mouth dropped. _'Why is Eddy dressed as Kevin from the day we pranked him?'_

"What do you thinks boys?" Asked Eddy.

"I love you even if you're not chicken Eddy." Spouted Ed.

"I don't know what to say." Answered Edd.

"I think I look pretty awesome." Smirked Eddy.

Nothing further was mention on the subject and Eddy was blind-folded for his surprise. This displeased him. He was the least patience guy you have ever met. Before they had even left his house he was already trying to take a peek. Before long they had arrived at their destination and Eddy was antsy to know where they were. The blind-folds were taken off and eagerly Eddy scanned the area before him.

A smile creeped on Eddy face, before him laid one of his long lost but not forgotten plans. It was a haunted house. Of course not any haunted house but the haunted house from Eddy's imagination. The house looked old and fake signs made in blood read: "Do Not Enter!" "Run." "Help." Right outside the door was a line of teens placing five dollar bills in a jar Daniel was holding while give each person a ticket.

Eddy's eye soon turned to dollar signs. Edd thought that Eddy would run to the jar of money but he took a step forward and turn around to face both Ed's. "Did you guys do this? For me?" He asked.

Ed nodded strongly in approval and Edd just smiled at him followed by: "Happy Halloween Eddy. I hope you like your surprise."

"It looks amazing."

"It was your idea, Eddy."

"Yea, but I didn't do anything."_ 'I don't remember you ever doing anything when we were working on your scams and pranks.'_

"But it wouldn't happen if not for you."

"Yea, your right." Smiled Eddy has he turned back to the house but under his breath murmured. "Thanks guys. "

Eddy ran to Daniel as the last person in line paid and he grabbed the jar oogling and oggling with the biggest grin you have ever seen. Daniel just chuckled. Ed and Edd made their way to Eddy and Daniel said. "Hey, why don't you guys go in and take look at your hard work? You too Eddy."

"Why don't I take care of things out here? And you go inside, Daniel, you haven't had a chance to take a look." Spoke Edd reaching for the tickets. Daniel pushed his hand away and said. "It's fine. I bet the three of you would like to go in together."

"No, I will stay here and take the money." Interjected Eddy.

"Really? Because I just saw Nazz go inside and you know how she likes to hold on to someone when she is scared." Daniel pointed out.

Eddy jumped at this opportunity and with the jar of money in hand scurried away to find Nazz. Daniel chuckled again and asked. "Why don't you guys go join him?"

Before either of them could start their back and forth again Ed took the tickets with his hooves and shoved Daniel and Edd through the door. "Enjoy yourself guys!" Ed smiled.

"Well then I guess there is no going against a giant werecow, uh?" Daniel laughed. Edd did as well.

The inside of the house was a B-listed horror movie nightmare. There were evil mole people, killer tomatoes, diary being squirted by werecows, vampires popping out of coffins and the creature from the lake. "This is awesome."Commented Daniel.

"Thanks."Smiled Edd.

"I can't believe you were able to build this with Ed without him freaking out."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"...because it all looks so real. Even all of your costume look so realistic."

At those words Edd remember the costume Eddy was wearing. _'What the hell is Eddy thinking? I don't understand how he could have logically taken such a course of action.'_

Daniel then added. "Especially, Eddy's it looks just like Kevin at our Homecoming game except he forgot Kevin had green hands as well."

Before Edd could stop himself he blurted out. "I don't understand why he would do that. After all that jerk as done! Oh...wait I'm sorry. I know his your friend."

"Was...he was my friend. That being said there is no need to apologize to me I also think his a jerk and some other choice words but I know how you feel about cursing. As for Eddy, everyone has their own way of coping. Mocking Kevin without running the risk of getting bully by it. Is he way of dealing with it. He is just trying to move passed what happen."

Daniel words calmed him down and they continued their way through the house.

* * *

It had been days since the fight and the tension at basketball practice could be cut with a knife. Kevin was lost on what to do about this whole situation usually he would have gone to Nazz or Ralph or Daniel for advice. But two out of those three weren't talking to him and as for the third it was hard to say the least to get in contact with him. Plus it would take too long to tell him all that has happened and even longer to get a responds through snail mail. If only he would get an email like everyone else.

It was Halloween and Kevin had no intention of going out partying. It not like he hadn't been invited to more than just a few parties. He just couldn't bring himself to go have fun after all this mess. He keep beating himself over all that happen. Not telling Edd what he felt about him when he kissed him or at least before he got the stupid idea of humiliating Eddy.

'_Fuck! Why can't I have any self-control? I should have been honest to Edd from the start. I should ha-'_ Kevin's thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He reached into his pocket and took a look at his phone._'Tch another message.'_ Kevin was about to turn off his phone to prevent any more interruptions. When he caught that in the preview of the message said the word Eddy. Instantly he opened up the message it read:_'Eddy's Haunted House. $5. Its fucking awesome.'_

After several minutes Kevin debated on what to do with this piece of information. _'Should I go? No. I mean none of them want to see me. But...but I mean there is no law against me taking a look. Yea, I will go.'_ Before he had even finish his thought he had his jacket and house keys in hand and was heading out the door. He texted to find out were the haunted house was and in seconds he got the address.

Kevin was on the sidewalk in front of the house however in front of him was a werecow. _'Is that a cow?' "GO AWAY!" Growled the werecow. 'Wait is that Ed?'_

"Ed?" Asked Kevin confused. Then suddenly Ed charged at Kevin with his head down show his horn yelling. "STAY AWAY FROM EDD & EDDY."

Kevin put his hands up in an effort to stop Ed while shouting back. "Whoa, calm down Ed." Kevin grabbed Ed's horns but got thrown over Ed and landed on the ground. Ed nostrils were flaring and looked angry._ 'Shit the only other time I had seen him like this is when he had a pebble stuck in his shoe. Talking is pointless. But I feel like I just can't walk away. Fuck I am being an idiot. But if that Double Dweeb is in there this may be a rare chance to talk to him without him being surrounded by everyone. But first I have to do something about the big guy.'_

"Whoa, okay Dork I am leaving." Kevin stated getting off the ground and walking off.

* * *

Even after that scene there was still more teens coming to the house. Then a suspicious looking ghost came up to the house. It was just a tall guy with a white sheet with two holes cut out so he could see. Ed notice the kid had light green eyes and he got furious and started chasing after the guy abandoning his post. Meanwhile, another teen dress up in a bloody torn dress and long hair wig snatched up a ticket and went inside.

_'Sometimes its great to be popular. No, who am I kidding its always awesome.'_ As you might of guess the one dressed in drag was Kevin and the other guy well lets just say he going to wish he was born with different color eyes. Kevin took off the costume hoping that if any of the others saw him than at least it would be dark enough for them not to see his face.

He walked around the house trying to find Edd but had got no luck. _'Shit_, maybe his not walking around the house_ I mean he build it. Its not scary if you know what and where everything is. Maybe his in the control room this place must have a control room. Damn it, if i were a control room where would I be? ' _Kevin was getting weary of finding said control room if it did in fact exist when he came upon a girl whose dress seem to have gotten caught on a nail or something.

Before Kevin could debate in assisting her or not he found himself helping her. He pulled the dress and it was torn. "I'm sorry." Apologized Kevin.

"No, its okay." said the person as they turn to look at Kevin. Revealing it was Edd dresses as Scary Mary.

"Double Dork?"

"Kevin."

Awarded glances were exchanged before Kevin finally broke the silence.

"Look I'm not sure you heard but the tar thing was Chet's doing not mind. I had no idea he had done that."

"It doesn't change the fact that you facilitated that action." Edd spat back angrily now crossing his arms.

"It not my fault!" Protested Kevin. " I wasn't going to do anything about his prank until what happen in the park?"

Edd mind started racing and he was so confused.

"If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have gotten the chance to kiss you."

_'I knew it. That day he was going to tell me he regretted it. He was..Oh, I have to stop if not i am going to burst into tears, again.'_

Edd dropped his arms and ran away from Kevin towards the no enter zone Kevin had previously overlooked. But Kevin soon gave chase and caught him almost immediately. When he reached him suddenly they both fell down a trapped door. Kevin wrapped himself around Edd cushioning his fall. Edd tried to scrambled to his feet but Kevin was holding him tightly drawing Edd closer. Panicked, Edd asked. "Are you alright? Let me check." Edd squirmed a bit and tried pushing his hands on Kevin's chest to separate them but that just made Kevin hold him stronger. "Ow. Stop moving." whimpered Kevin. Edd stopped moving and just left his hand on Kevin's chest and asked to be let go. Kevin responds was: "No, not until you finish listening. God, why don't you ever let me finish?" Edd didn't respond and Kevin continued. "I am going to be honest like I should have in the beginning. I pranked Eddy back because I was mad at him it felt like it was his fault. If Eddy hadn't pranked me than I would haven't have gotten to kiss you and you wouldn't have cried because of it. I needed someone to blame and Eddy was the easiest. That day I had plucked the courage to tell you that the reason I kissed you was because I like you Double Dork. But I didn't even get the chance to do say anything because you burst into tears. Tell me is it because you didn't want to be alone with me? Was that your way of rejecting me?"

_'What!? I…I don't know what to say. Does this mean that I freaked out over nothing? Wait this isn't nothing. Kevin likes me. Do I like him? No, I can't, he hurt my friend. I can't like him. It's illogical and immoral. And…'_ Underneath Edd's right hand was Kevin's heart beating nervously. "Please, say something. I have been agonizing for months over this. If you don't feel the same way because…because of anything than I understand but please say something." Kevin whispered clenching desperately to Edd's costume. _'This is wrong. Why do I like it? Being hold by him this way. His heart beating at least 140 beats per minute it makes me giddy. I don't want to hurt Eddy but I don't want to hurt him either. I...I have to be honest as well.'_

"Kevin?" Whispered Edd.

"Yes." Kevin answered.

"I...I don't know if I like you. You hurt one of my best friends and you bullied us when we were kids although you were the nicest to me and have been nicer since we started high school. You don't treat Eddy or Ed very well."

Those words felt heavy on Kevin and he eased up on his gripped and unclenched Edd costume. Yet Edd did not retreat instead he continued. "However, despite all of that I enjoyed it when you kissed me, I keep dreaming about it all the time before your prank and I really like you holding me right now."

Kevin took a big gulp he didn't know what say so he tightened his grip on Edd and pressed him tightly to himself. They stayed that way for a long while before they heard voices yelling out for Edd. Reluctantly Kevin let go of Edd who shot up and turned his face away from Kevin in the lightly lit basement they had fallen into. Kevin grunted as he got up and placed one hand on his low back and yelped a little.

Quickly Edd turned around and inspected Kevin. He had a large dark purple bruise on the lower right side of his back. 'Oh, dear.' Kevin turned to him and said. "It's fine."

"No it's not." Protested Edd.

"All I need is an ice pack and I will be fine. It's not the first time I have been bruised."

"Alright, than I have an emergency aid kit at ho-" Before he could finish another holler for Edd came from the nearby stairs.

"You should go." Smiled Kevin.

"But what about you?"

"I don't think they would want to see me. It's ok; I will go straight home and take care of this."

"Um…okay."

Edd turned to leave but Kevin stopped him and turned him around. Then hugged him a tightly before letting go and apologizing "Sorry I need to get that out of my system before I could let you go."

Edd didn't look at him and just retreated up the stair but stopped halfway slightly turned to waved good-bye and left.

_'I can't believe that just happened. Damn it, I should of kissed him instead of hugged him. But I guess that is going to have to wait till I clean this whole mess up. I guess I am going to have to settle with the memory of me holding him and him coming at me from behind lifting my shirt up and pushing my pants down. ' _Kevin smiled at himself but then realized. _'Wait. What the fuck I'm I think I'm not the fricking bottom of this relationship. I am not. I AM NOT.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Lol I guess Kevin doesn't like it when Edd comes at him from behind. LMAO! Sorry I had to add a bit of humor after all that drama. Looks like Edd feels something for Kevin and I guess that's enough for him, for now. However, the road to forgiveness takes at least a chapter and this one is not it. **_

_**P.S. As for the Daniel/Edd story I didn't get to finish writing up the first chapter actually I was really sick over the weekend and spent it reading, sleeping, eating and spreading my cold. But it will be up on Friday its will be called 'More than meets the Edd', it will be a nice long first chapter and I will try to draw a decent picture of what Daniel looks like and that will be the cover image.**_

_**Hope your still enjoying the story. And I know its way too early but Happy Halloween. I really like Halloween:)**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Road to Forgiveness

Being popular means treading lightly but the whole spectacular with Eddy hadn't really place a dent in Kevin's popularity. Therefore, he made up his mind on making a public apology to Eddy so that Edd, Nazz and Daniel could all be witness to it. Kevin couldn't wait to mend the bridges that had broken and arranged it to be done during lunch in the cafeteria the Friday after Halloween.

When Eddy was seated with Ed and Edd the basketball team that had played the prank on Eddy except for Chet and another senior came over. They were carrying gifts one had balloons, two were holding a cake, and Kevin was holding a large box that he dropped in front of Eddy. Feeling uncomfortable Eddy demanded. "What do you want?"

"We are here because of what happened over two weeks ago." Kevin replied.

"What? Going to throw party for it? Haven't you humiliated me enough?" Eddy asks no looking a Kevin and slightly shaking.

"No. The guys are here to apology for what happen. Except for two. But if its any consolation Chet did get ruffed up during our fight."

Kevin motion the guys and the two holding the cake put it down on the lunch table and it read "Sorry." Next the guy with the balloons handed over them over and Ed accepted them on Eddy's behalf. Then Kevin opened the box revealing to be filled with a couple of new of the players started."We are all extremely sorry for what we did. We didn't think a lot of it. We were just mad that we missed the first game and wanted to retaliate. We didn't know," the whispered the rest, "that using the pine tar would have burned you. Chet said that it was safe and we didn't have a clue he was going to try and punch you. The point of the prank was to humiliate you not physically hurt you."

The other player nodded in agreement as did Kevin. Then Kevin added."You pranked me and I pranked you let just ended now before it becomes out of control. With a giant grin spread across his face Kevin held out his hand: "No hard feelings."

Grunting Eddy stretched out his hand and shook it. The rest of the basketball team soon followed apologizing individually for their participation and shaking Eddy's hand as a sign of peace and forgiveness. The whole time Kevin spent staring at Edd. Who was amazed by Kevin actions and smiled shyly at him.

* * *

After the public apology Kevin went to talk to Daniel and Nazz but Daniel was nowhere in sight therefore, Kevin shifted his focus on to Nazz. She was happily surprise by Kevin's action. With a bouquet of flowers in hand Kevin walked to Nazz. He presented them to her and announced. "For you Nazz."

Happily she accepted them while commenting. "Where did you pull these out of?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Chuckled Kevin.

"That was nice of you Kev. I am glad you finally apologized."

"I am glad we are back to nickname bases. You only call me my full name when your mad/upset at me."

"I was mad at you. I couldn't believe that you would take the prank so far. But I was mistaken it wasn't you it was Chet. There were so many rumors going around about what happen last Friday I just didn't know which one to believe. Plus, Dan didn't want to talk about anything relating to you or Chet. But even before that I should have at least given you the chance to explain yourself and it wouldn't have taken forever for everyone to find out the truth. I'm sorry."

"Nah, its okay Nazz." Kevin told her as he brought her in for a hug then asked. "Did you see where Dan went? I could have sworn I saw him next to you."

"I don't know. One seconds he stand here and the next his gone."

"I guess, I will catch him later."

* * *

Heading to class after lunch Eddy finally blurted out. "What a frickin show!"

Ed remarked. "I love shows Eddy, especially the Midnight Horror Show."

Confused Edd asked. " Are you talking about Kevin's apology?"

"Yea, putting me on the spot like that. Fucker!" Eddy responded.

"Language, Eddy. I thought you love being on in the spotlight."

"Not when it increases Shovel-face's popularity."

"Eddy be nice you did forgive him."

"Like i had a choice. If I didn't accept his apology than I would have looked like an ass and his popularity would have grown even more than it already did."

Ed broke in."Eddy, do you want to watch Attack of the Mole People?"

"Huh? I have work." Eddy answered.

"After."

"Um...I'm...um kinda of... busy. Ask Double D."

Eddy walked away quickly to class and Ed turned to Edd with giant puppy dog eyes. It took Edd 30 seconds to cave in and agree. However, in the back of his mind what Eddy said made him wonder. '_Did Kevin really mean his apology?'_

* * *

After school there was no basketball practice so Kevin waited out by Daniel's car so that he could talk to him in person. Finally Daniel came out of school and once in ear shot Kevin called. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you but you disappeared after I finished my apology."

Looking directly at Kevin as he made his way towards him; he noted. "So I did."

"Well, Nazz forgave me and...are we cool now? "

"No." Daniel responded quickly moving Kevin away from his car door to unlock it. As he began to get in Kevin bellowed. "Why are you acting like this?"

Daniel stopped from getting into the car and turned to Kevin." Kevin you're not the person I thought you were. I can't continue being your right hand man and pretend everything is all fine and dandy."

"What? I don't understand. It wasn't me who tared Eddy, I didn't even know. Plus, I even went the extra mile and publicly apologized."

"No, you made a joke out of the horrible thing you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's the problem you don't think you should be blamed for what happened at all. When you and I both know you have a long list of things you have done wrong."

"I don't get it. Whats your problem?"

Daniel let out a huff and inquired. "Let me ask you this Kevin. During your entire public display did you actually apologize to Eddy?

"Of course, I did you were there."

"Yea I was, but as far as I hear you didn't. Do you even know what an apology is? It when you know you did something bad. You understand you were the one in the wrong and there is no one to blame but yourself. Therefore you ask to be forgiven from the person you have wronged. All you did today was put on a show for everyone to prove you are not the arrogant tyrant you really are."

"Daniel?" Kevin quavered.

"Fake apologize or duking it out with each other isn't going to change anything. Just know I will stop being such a dick during practice but other than that ...I think you can figure it out on your own."

Daniel get in his car and drives away in a flash leaving Kevin stunned.

* * *

Once at home Kevin couldn't stop think of the conversation he had with Daniel. He kept playing over the apology in his head but struggled to understand Daniel.

_'Daniel is a great studier of character, not a liar or one who is easy upset. But I just don't get why he is making such a big deal out of this? None of this is my fault. If Eddy hadn't prank me first then I wouldn't have prank him back (never mind the whole Edd thing). In addition, it wasn't like I even knew about the tar, that was all Chet including that sudden punch he gave Eddy. I didn't do anything wrong!'_

*Flashback*

"I don't get it. Whats your problem?" I said. _'Why is he talking about list of wrongs? I haven't done anything.'_

Daniel let out a huff and inquired. "Let me ask you this Kevin. During your entire public display did you actually apologize to Eddy?

"Of course, I did you were there." _'At least you were until you suddenly disappeared for no reason and never came back.'_

"Yea I was, but as far as I hear you didn't. Do you even know what an apology is?" _'Of course I do. Don't treat me like an idiot'_ He scans my face lets out a sigh and continues. "It when you know you did something bad. You understand you were the one in the wrong and there is no one to blame but yourself. Therefore you ask to be forgiven from the person you have wronged. All you did today was put on a show for everyone to prove you are not the arrogant tyrant you really are." He looked at my face disappointed and drove off.

_'I am speechless, does Daniel really think of me as an arrogant tyrant? My best friend. Would Rolf feel the same way?'_

*End of Flashback*

Finally it dawned on Kevin. _'Fuck! Blame, so far I have placed it on everyone but myself. Does that mean that today's apology really did mean nothing?'_

* * *

A vehicle pulls up on the curb and the person standing there gets in the vehicle then growled."You're late."

"I am?" The driver replies playfully.

The other person didn't answer and just murmured something incoherent while buckling themselves.

"I can't believe you had the patience to wait for me." The driver states.

"I just didn't want to go home walking."

"But there is no way you could have known I was coming to pick you up, today. What would you have done if I never showed up?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Okay." Smirked the driver as they drove away.

* * *

**_A/N: Who could those two strangers be? I have no clue. I know you are just as stumped as I am. We have no idea whom they could be. Lol. Just kidding, as if you all haven't figured out who the two super not mysteries strangers are in the last scene. Wait, you do know who they are, right?_**

**_In other news, posting up the first chapter of "More than meets the Edd." Just in case anyone was wondering about that._**


	10. Chapter 9: Ask and you will Receive

_'His so lucky.'_ Edd watches Kevin and his dad washing Kevin's dad's car through his window. A slight smile appears on his face as he continues to stare at Kevin. _'I wonder what's going to happen now. What's going to happen between us? Should anything happen?'_

Kevin suddenly starts to take off his damp shirt seductively throwing it on the grass. Exposing his bare chest and well defined abs. He then continues to scrub the car with a smirk and then flips his hair and look at Edd. Edd's stomach drops, blood starts pumping and his face turn red. He wants to hide but those light green eyes have captured him.

While in trance with one other neither notice Kevin's dad turning the hose to full pressure and aiming it at Kevin's head. The water to the face surprises Kevin and snaps Edd out of the hypnotizing green eyes and burst into laughter. Kevin begins to get mad and is about to tell off his own dad but caught Edd's laughter from the corner of his eye and smiles. He jokes with his dad but when he turns back to the window Edd is gone and the curtains are drawn.

* * *

_'What am I supposed to do about Edd? Wait, what about Eddy? Shit! I really don't know. I mean I know I didn't really apologize to Eddy but Edd seem happy with the whole public apology. Plus he was even staring at me this morning so Edd must of not notice the falseness of it all. Does that mean I should go for it? Should I leave things the way they are with Eddy?'_

Kevin jumped when he hears his dad yell: "Stop pacing Kevin you're making your mother nervous."

"Sorry, I am going to step out for a little while but I'll be back for dinner. " Kevin says exiting out the front door.

Kevin shoves his hands in his pocket and looks at Edd's house. _'Should I? Should I not? Fuck it just do it!'_ Kevin looked around to make sure no one was around and crossed the street then rang the doorbell. He started to vigorously tap his foot out of nervousness. He heard a faint voice saying. "Be right there." The next moment the door opened.

"Hey." Kevin almost whispered.

"Salutations, Kevin. How can I assist you?" Greeted Edd nervously.

"Um…well …I… wanted to ask if you… weren't busy…or something…" Kevin struggled to say. But all this nervousness calmed Edd down and made him giggle lightly. This caused Kevin to smile and look directly in Edd's eye and then say sweetly. "I like it when you laugh and if you weren't busy tomorrow do you want to go out?"

Edd held his breath for a second and his cheeks started to turn pink. He wanted to look away so Kevin's couldn't see his colored cheeks but those darn eyes had taken hold of him again. After several moments Edd finally responded. " No."

At that moment Kevin face fell and his heart fell too. Once Edd saw the sadness fill Kevin's face Edd quickly added. "I promise Ed and Eddy that I would hangout with them but I'm free Friday night."

Kevin face did a 180 and now he bared a grin from ear to ear. "So this means, yes?" Shyly Edd nodded and smiled back. "Okay them…um movies and dinner?" Again Edd eagerly nodded in approval. If it was even possible Kevin's smile seem to widen. "Okay so I'll see you then. Bye."

"Farewell, Kevin." Edd said closing the door but then Kevin stopped the door from closing and shouted. "Wait."

This shocked Edd and he closed his eyes tightly out of fear. Using his inside voice Kevin calmed Edd and said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edd open his eyes embarrassed and Kevin continued. " I just… we don't have each others numbers and…and you know it could come in handy for our date. Just in case or whatever."

"Oh, ok. Just wait a second my phone is in the kitchen." Edd said. A moment later Edd held his phone in his hand and Kevin took it handing his over without touching each others skin. "This way it's easier. Just put your number in." Kevin told Edd.

Both put their number in each others phone. Edd handed back Kevin's phone but Kevin took a bit longer deciding on whether or not to put something on Edd's phone. Finally Kevin gave Edd his phone but their finger's touch and for a moment they lingered. Both just smiled at each other and Kevin left.

* * *

Edd closed the door and quickly checked his phone to see the new contact it just said 'Kevin' in the name but he saw that it had a note it said ' I wasn't joking just now I really do like it when you laugh.' This caused Edd to giggle and think back at Kevin's pondering face. '_So that's why he looked like that?__' _Edd giggled and then he realized._ 'Oh dear, I have a date with Kevin.'_

* * *

Sunday came and thoughts of Eddy flooded his head. He didn't want to think of him but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't let what happen Friday go. It was going to keep bothering him until he saw Eddy, until he talked to Eddy.

_'When we were younger the Eds and I could have gotten along but Eddy's scam always ended injuring me. So I always got him back and vice versa. But this doesn't mean I hate him nor am I gunning out for him. Damn it! Daniel was right on both accounts I didn't assume responsibility for what happen and I am an ass. Bet he would be glad to hear that. Fuck until I face this is not going to go away, is it?' _Reluctantly Kevin stalked out Eddy's house waiting for Ed and Edd to leave so he could talk to Eddy.

Finally, they both left and after several minutes Kevin went up to Eddy's door and knocked. Eddy opened and asked. "What did you forget no-"Once he saw it was Kevin he slammed the door in his face or at least he would have if Kevin hadn't stuck his foot out to prevent Eddy from closing it. "Ow. Open the door dork." Kevin yelped.

"What do you want Shovel-Chin?"

"Just to talk. Open the door, DORK!"

Eddy finally opens the door and looked Kevin squarely in his eyes and exclaimed. "Talk!"

"I am here because we both weren't sincere I didn't apologize and you didn't really forgive me, not that I could blame you."

"So, you're here to apologize?"

"..yes."

"Okay, then get on with it, Big-Chin."

"I don't understand why you pulled such a terrible prank on me first I thought we were solid after…well you know. I got really mad and pranked you. All I wanted to do was humiliate you like you did me but Chet took it too far and it is entirely fault. If I hadn't said anything the other guys won't have known it was you who locked them up. If I had kept it cool instead of losing it I won't haven't done the prank in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't apologize to you in the first place and did such a lousy fake public apology. But more importantly I'm sorry for all the years I bullied you and your friends. If I hadn't been so busy being a jerk then maybe we could have been friends."

"Gosh, are you done?"

"Uh, yea."

"Okay then." Edd started to close the door when Kevin shouted. "Wait, is that it?"

"What more do you want? "

"Forgiveness."

"Well, just because you ask for it doesn't mean I have to give it." Just as Eddy said that a sinister grin crept on his face and he added. "But I will consider it if you get me a date with Nazz, a real date."

Shocked Kevin asked. "That's it?"

"That may be nothing to you but I have also been in love with Nazz since we were kids and you haven't dated her so you may have lost interest in her but I haven't." Then Eddy added but almost if to convince himself rather than Kevin. "And I ALWAYS will."

"Okay, consider it done."

"NO!" Yelled Nazz.

"Oh, come on." Repeated Kevin.

"No. Here I thought you had grown up. I am not letting you use me, again."

"I am not. It's just one date."

"No."

"You're not dating anyone. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't know if I can trust you; that this is not another one of your lame set ups."

"It's not. I promise it a legit date with Eddy."

"Mmmhh. Why should I agree?"

"Uuuuuuum..because... I don't know. You don't have any reason not to and...And he is at least decent compare to the jerks you have dated."

"Wow I can't believe you called Eddy decent and that you haven't called him a dork this entire conversation. Okay, I agree but just one date and you owe me one."

"You're the best Nazz." Kevin smiled hugging Nazz tightly. Abruptly this thought escaped. "It doesn't feel the same."

Let go Nazz looked up at Kevin and asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just that you're the best Nazz."

_'And that for once I am doing all the right things. Edd is not a mistake just a late beginning to something wonderful.' _


	11. Chapter 10: First Date

Daniel spots Ed from his car walking home alone from wrestling with sadness painted on his face. Daniel honks his horn to get Ed's attention then stops the car next to him and says. "Hey, Ed, got ditched too?"  
Ed dolefully nodded and confessed."Eddy and Edd are too busy for Ed."  
"Cheer up big guy." Daniel continues opening the door. "Tell you what? I know there is going to be a Midnight Horror Show marathon tonight. Want to come watch it on my big screen television? I have gravy and toast."  
With glee Ed jumped into Daniel's car and they rode off.

* * *

The week seemed to have passed to fast in both Edd's and Kevin's opinion. Both were growing more and more nervous has the time for there date approached. During the week they had been frivolously texting each other and they talk twice on the phone. However, both found it too embarrassing to do so; it was easier to text. Kevin felt it gave him more time to think of something cleaver to say. He still couldn't believe what he wrote as a note on Edd's phone on Saturday._ 'How stupid could I be? How could I have written : I wasn't joking just now I really do like it when you laugh. Why would I say that? I know it was the only thing i could think of on such short notice. But it would have been better to not write anything at all.'_ Kevin looks at the time on his phone. _'Fuck I need to get my head in the game. All I need to do it walk across the street, ring the doorbell and head out with Edd. Simple.'_

As soon as Kevin stepped out his front door he figured out that something are easier said than done. He was a nervous wreak heading towards Edd's house_.'I am the Captain of the Basketball and Baseball team. There are always a bunch of people relieving one me and watch for any mistakes I made. So why the hell am I so nervous about a date with a dork! Not that's his any dork but still. I want these unnecessary feelings__ to stop.'_

Meanwhile:

'Well the feeling of butterflies in my stomach is still there even after I felt them come up and out. Disgusting. Now I have to hurry and do my dental clean up again before Kevin get here.' Edd brushed his teeth, gurgled mouth wash, flossed and repeated three more times.

When he finally finished he hear the doorbell ring and the butterflies in his stomach seem to have multiplied. Edd made his way to the door and opened it. They both greeted each other nervously unable to maintain eye contact they both stared at their feet until Kevin finally said they should probably head out now so they are not late since they had to walk to the restaurant.

Yes walking. Neither had driving license or vehicles yet. Kevin did think about having his mom take them but then thought it would be too embarrassing and he couldn't wait until his birthday when he would get his license and a motorcycle instead of a car to take Edd on their first date. Not that he believed Edd would stand anywhere near it let alone ride it. So walking it was. Both enjoyed being in silent company of each other even though at the same time they felt that maybe they should say something, anything. However, every time they turned to say something they would catch each others' gleeful smiles and they dropped the idea of saying something. They didn't want to end up saying something stupid and ruining the moment.

Finally their silent walk came to an end as they entered the restaurant they both decided on. They were seated in a booth and sat across from each other. The waiter asked what they both wanted for drinks and then was off. Both smiled nervously at each other and started looking at their menus or at least they pretend they were. Both cared more about what the other was thinking then concentrating on what to order but neither said anything.

The waiter came back with their drinks and some bread and asked what they were having. Kevin noticed that Edd hastily looked though the menu lost and unsure of what to order. He also knew he, himself didn't even read a single word of the menu this entire time and told the waiter they need more time. The waiter smiled and said he would be back in 5 minutes. Kevin turned his attention back to Edd who was lightly blushing from embarrassment. Edd apologize for not being really to order but Kevin said there was no need he wasn't really either.

After a while Kevin started a conversation. "I heard the spaghetti here is suppose to be awesome."

Edd looked up and smiled. "Really? Then maybe I will get that."

They both looked into each others eyes and nothing else mattered. It was a strange feeling both wanted to fight but at the same time they didn't. Both of their hands rested on the table but were now slowly making their way towards each other. Until Kevin finger were over Edd's finger and Edd blushed again. He moved his head down slightly in embarrassment but never broke eye contact.

There moment was interrupted by the return of the waiter and Kevin quickly moved his hand away from Edd mentally cursing himself. _'We are in a public place. Don't ever do that again, retard.' _They both order the same dish and after the waiter left the quietness came back. They ate some of the bread and this time Edd broke the silence. "Kevin, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Kevin smiled. "But you you can ask me another if you like. In fact, you can ask me as many as you want. No permission need."

"Since when have you liked me?"

Kevin took a big gulp of air. _'I know I should have known he would ask this question but...but I wasn't prepare for it to come so soon.'_

"Ummm...well, to be honest. I don't know."

Edd frowned at Kevin's responds. "Then how do you even know that you like me? If you actually do?"

"Because just like you liked it being hold by me. I liked holding you in my arms."

"We are social creature we like to be touch and comfort. Are you saying that's it? You could hold anyone you want, why me?"

"I like holding you because its you. When I hold anyone else it not the same. Only with you do I feel nervous, happy, giddy, and excited all at the same time. I can't tell you the exact date I starting thinking about you this way. But looking back now I guess it was before we even started high school. What about you? Is that all my affections were to you? Would you have liked it if anyone else had hold you? Kissed you?" Kevin said angrily.

"No." Shouted Edd bring the attention of all the people nearby._ 'Oh no everyone is staring at me and I made Kevin anger at me. I didn't mean to. This is all so confusing.'_ All of Edd's insecurities and doubts start to push to the surface. Edd's eyes became watery. "E-excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Edd sniffed as he trying to hold back the tears. He got up and headed to the male restroom while Kevin sat their unsure of what to do._ 'Could I be anymore of a dick? How could I not think Edd could not trust my feelings? I have bullied him and his friends since we meet and now all of a sudden I confess that I like him. What did I expect? That he would happily jump into my arms and say he has always secretly loved me.'_

At last Kevin got up and headed to the bathroom as well. In the last stall he could hear Edd's soft sobs. He walked slowly to the door and knocked gently and in almost a whisper said. "Please open the door."

The sobs behind the door were suppress by Edd's hands and he tired not to make a sound. A few moment passed and Kevin added. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. This is all me pushing my feelings on to you and if you want we can call all of this off. We can pretend none of this ever happen and go back to what were, acquittance." Kevin waited for a responds but none came. "Okay, I understand. I am going to go pay for our meals and leave. You can come out whenever you feel ready."

Kevin turned to the bathroom door and sighed has started to make his way to the door only to be stopped by a clammy hand. "I-I don't want that." wept Edd. Kevin turned immediately and shoved Edd back into the stall and held him against the wall. Edd clenched on him and he cried a bit more from all the intensity.

Eventually Edd calmed down and was filled with embarrassment. A part of him want to not let go of Kevin, another part of him want to break free from him because of the craziness of it all but another part a small little part wanted more, much more.

"Kevin, I think we should go back to our table." whispered Edd softly into Kevin's ear.

Kevin shivered. Edd hadn't said anything hot but just having his cool breath on his ear was turning him on and made turn beet red. He tried to no look at Edd in the face exited the stall say. "Your right. I will meet you at our table." Kevin then flew out the bathroom.

Edd look at himself in the mirror. _'I look like a mess.'_ Edd splashed some water on his face and dried himself off and stared at the mirror. _'What wrong with me? Kevin likes me and I am not 100% sure of my feeling for him. Yet I am the one throwing accusations that he doesn't and the moment he throws it back at my face. I break down and cry. I have been trying to think rationally about all of this but the more I try the less answers I get. Maybe I need to stop think about this logically...no that would be insane. I just have to try harder.' _With new determination Edd left the bathroom and went back to the table.

Things had calmed down, they ate and were able to carry a conversation. When the check came Kevin grabbed it telling him that he had invited him so he was going to pay. Edd agreed on the condition that he would pay for the movies.

They headed to the movie theater and picked a movie called "Imprinting Error" about werewolves and vampires forbidden romance. It was rated R but with Kevin look older and it didn't hurt that he flirted with the ticket girl much to Edd's displeasure. They had an hour to kill before the movie started so they walked around the plaza where the movie theater was. They came back 15 minutes before the movie the trailer were to start to get good seat. They decided to seat in the back to the left since all the good middle seats were already taken.

The movie was pretty interesting but Kevin was much more absorb with Edd. He debated with whether or not to hold his hand with everything that had happen in the restaurant_.'No. Yes. No. YES. NO. But you have to do it. Its the perfect way to reassure him of your feelings. Its to early. Better too early than too late.' _Kevin huff and Edd turned to him. "Are you okay Kevin? Do you not like the movie?"

"No, I do. I..I just can't believe that Paul character is being so stupid hating on his pack just because they imprinted on vampires when its beyond their control."

"Yea, his kind of a jerk but his not really a bad guy."

Suddenly somebody said "Shush!" and both Kevin and Edd stopped talking. As the movie progressed Kevin attentions was on Edd and sparely on the flick. After a long while Kevin drew up the nerve to hold Edd hand. He moved his hand slowly to the armrest where Edd's hand was. First he brushed his pinky against his. When Edd may no attempt to move he grabbed his pinky with his and still no complain came from Edd in fact he pushed his hand towards Kevin. Kevin smiled he released Edd pink and placed his palm facing up and intertwined with Edd's hand. Kevin pretend to be watching the movie but from he looked at Edd from the corner of his eye and could see him smiling shyly in the dark.

Things were going good until another sex scene started playing making both blush. 'Shit, I don't know what to do. This scence is way more intense than the others.' Paul was was pinned down my a smaller less muscular vampire. Paul shiver underneath him and panted heavily begging to be touched more. At this Kevin could feel pressure building in his pants and could feel Edd squirming in his seat trying to hide his obvious bulge.

'_This is way more intense than in the bathroom.' "_Kevin can...can we leave?" asked Edd trying not to look at the scene.

"Um...yea." Kevin responded letting go of Edd's hand to stuff it in his pocket in order hide his bulge. Edd fumble to get up and Kevin was forced help him get up just has Paul moan loudly. "M-more."

Kevin fought the urge to start kissing Edd and feeling him up. He shoved his hands back in his pocket and they exited out to the theater lobby. That is when Edd catch sight of Eddy with...with Nazz. Soon Edd pushed Kevin behind one of the movie cardboard signs. Edd peaked behind the sign and could saw Nazz smiling flirtatiously with her arm linked with Eddy's. _'What is Eddy doing with Nazz? Are they? Are they on a date?'_

"What are you looking at Edd?" Inquired Kevin confused.

"Its Eddy and Nazz." Replied Edd

Kevin looked over Edd's shoulder and saw them together. _'Well I be darn. It kinda of looks like their having a good time.'_ That when he saw Eddy look in their direction and he pulled Edd back. _'Shit. I can't have Nazz nor Eddy catch me with Edd.' _Kevin held Edd for a couple of minutes until he finally let go to check if the coast was clear it was and they left quickly.

Kevin had his hands buried in his pockets and every once in a while his arm would brush Edd's has the walk that forced Kevin to smile and Edd to blush. Finally they made it to Edd's house and Kevin surveyed the area but no one was around. Edd turned to talk to Kevin when they were at his door.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight Kevin." Smiled Edd.

"Me too. We should do it again."

"I think I would like that." Edd said playing with the hem of this shirt. They stood in front of each other niether saying anything else. Edd was faced Kevin looking into his light green eyes with lips slightly parted unknown to him he was begging to be kissed. Kevin responded titled his head and slowly moved towards Edd giving him the opportunity stop him if he didn't want to be kissed. But Edd just stood perfectly still and closed his eyes. Kevin lips touch his own then Kevin grabbed Edd by the back of the head and caressed Edd's lower lip. The kiss was short but sweet and made Edd's toes curl.

They parted and were both smiling like a pair of idiots. _'Your so cute when you smile.'_

"I will see you later."

"Farewell" said Edd. He turned and locked the door went inside and before closing it looked at Kevin who had walked a couple of feet away but turned around smiled and waved good night. Edd closed the door and leaned against it. He let his finger run across his lips and replayed the kiss over and over.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the super long chapter. What a first date. It almost seemed completely ruined when they finally opened their mouths. So what do you guys think?** **Loved their clumsy first date? Or is Edd being so darn emotional getting to you? **_


	12. Chapter 11: Insecurities

_'Somehow I feel like I am in an alternate universe because in my universe Eddy and Kevin don't get along. Nazz is never hangs on Eddy's every word nor would Eddy ever be allowed to sit at the popular table and leave us behind. No, wait I take it back in any alternate dimension or universe Eddy would ditch Ed and me for the popular table. The only thing I can't fathom is how? Plus, I still can't get over the fact he had a date with Nazz.'_

"Is it that shocking?" asked Daniel pulling Edd out of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, a little." Edd responds.

"Well if you think about it carefully if not for Eddy's negative traits he would be one of the popular kids and he is Nazz's type."

"I-I guess you're right." _'Not sure about the Nazz's type part but I guess I am just shock that Eddy hadn't talked about it. Although he was weird last week and only Ed and I hanged out during the weekday except on Friday.'_

Edd starts to blush and Ed asks concerned. "Are you feeling ok, Double D?"

Edd becomes fluster and tries to answer but Daniel cuts him off. "His alright, Big Guy. I'm sure he just remembered something good."

Daniel smiles and puts his hand on Edd's shoulder reassuring him that he doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to.

At the popular table Kevin is shooting darts at Daniel with his eyes. '_What the hell is Edd blushing for?'_ Kevin grips his carton of milk. _'Ugh, get your hands off my dork, Dan._' His grip on his carton of milk increases and his milk explodes out of its container and spills on Eddy who is sitting in front of Kevin and is in his line of vision when looking at Edd's table.

"What the hell, Shovel-face!?" Eddy yells while getting up. Nazz grabs some nearby napkins and tries to help dry Eddy.

Eddy's yell bring his focus back to his own table but his anger and jealous stay. They project in his voice. "It's just some milk."

Furious at Kevin's responds Eddy grabs his milk and dumps it on Kevin. "Don't worry it's just milk."

Kevin shoots up from his seat and grabs Eddy by his collar. He is about to punch Eddy in the face with his right fist but Nazz places her hand on it and coaxed Kevin from doing so. "Calm down dude."

Kevin looks up at Nazz's eyes and then up to Edd, who is clearly shocked. 'Fuck!' He looks back at Nazz and lets go of Eddy. Nazz smiles at Kevin then turns his attention to Eddy. "Apologize."

"W-what? But I-" Eddy starts to protest but Nazz shoots him a '**_you better do as I say before I get mad'_** look and grumbled. "Sorry."

Nazz shoots the same look at Kevin and he apologizes as well and soon everyone is laughing and joking about Nazz being the big honcho.

* * *

Secrecy was the foundation of Edd's and Kevin's relationship but the same could not be said for Nazz's and Eddy's relationship. It always made front page news; Eddy made sure of it by finding different ways to coax Johnny into doing a story about them.

Whenever he wasn't working he would go watch her at cheer leading practice and he went to all school games that had the Cheer leading squad performing. Ed and Edd would always tag along unless they had club activities. For Edd it was the perfect excuse to go watch Kevin at his games although he did always have the excuse that he was going to go watch Daniel. He had invited him to come watch now that there were no more issues with Kevin and they had become good friends. Really he had become good friends with all three of the Eds although Eddy had become more and more distant with his new found popularity Kevin, the School King ,has his best friends and Nazz , the School's Queen, as his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Daniel seems to have given up his popular friends to hang out with Edd and Ed. Edd had mix feeling about it. On one hand he was over joyed that Daniel had filled the vacuum that Eddy left and Edd really did like Daniel so the prospect of hanging out with him was extremely pleasing. On the other hand, the main reason as far as he could tell for him not hanging out with his teammates and the other popular people was because of Kevin. Daniel hadn't 100% forgiven Kevin and Edd couldn't figure out why but he could never get Daniel to tell him.

* * *

Days later…

Today was the game that would dictate whether or not Peach Creek High's was going to play for the Championship title against Lemon Pie High their arch-rival. The Eds were sited in their usual spot and the basketball team raced out to the cheering fans. The team gathered by the bench and Chet noted. "Look, Daniel you have your own little group cheer leading dorks." He pointed to Edd who had a sign that said "Go Peach Creek!" and Ed whose giant sign said "Go Daniel!"

Daniel smirked. "Jealous much?"

"As if bitch."

"Hey! It's almost game time, focus." Kevin barked displeased at Chet's comment. '_Edd is not here for Daniel his here for me.'_

The game went on and in the end Peach Creek won and the gym shook with the roar from the crowd. Daniel was surrounded by fan girls and teammate all congratulating him. But from the corner of his eye he spots Edd hugging Daniel and blushing. His face turns from joy to anger in a flash. He wants to go and tear Daniel and Edd apart. Tell Daniel he needs to say away from his boyfriend. '_He needs to stay away from my…my…my dork. Yeah. No, more than my dork…Fuck.'_

With disappointment filling him he walks out of the gym and into the boy's locker room. He slams the back of his head on one of the walls and slides down_. 'I can't even say it in my mind. But isn't that what he is to me? But does it even matter when I can't even do anything about it? Do I have any right to? Fuck.'_ Before he could think another thought Nazz appeared in front of him.

"Kev? Are you alright?" Nazz worried.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Kevin conceded.

"If anything is bothering you; you can always confine in me."

"No, I can't. Not this time."

Nazz got down to her knees and hugged Kevin. "Kev, I will always be there for you. There is nothing you can't tell me. I will always understand and stand by you. I know it hard but this is just phase."

Shocked Kevin grabbed Nazz's arms and peeled her off him. Confused Kevin insisted. "A phase? How do-? What? What are you-"

Before he could continue Nazz interrupted. "I saw you at the movie theater."

"You what?"

"On my first date with Eddy."

"You're just assuming." _'Shit, I wasn't careful that time.'_

"Don't treat me like an idiot, dude. You made it pretty obvious the Monday after my first date, in the hallway earlier today, I could also tell about another dozen moments and if that wasn't enough then what about right now?"

'_I can't believe I have been so stupid. Nazz knows about us._' Defeated Kevin let goes of Nazz. He rest one arm on his knee and the other he rubs the back of his neck. '_I don't want anyone to find out.'_

"Please, don't tell anyone. Especially not Eddy." '_The last thing I need is to have that idiot mess shit up between Double D and I. Wait; would there still be a Double D and I if we were ousted?'_

Concern and despair shadowed Kevin's face. Nazz quickly shush those fears. "I won't, Kev. Look at me." Nazz touched Kevin's face and force him to look at her in the eyes. "I won't tell anyone. You don't know it now but it's just a phase."

Angered Kevin grabbed Nazz's hand. "It's not just a phase."

"How do you know?" Nazz winced.

Loosening his grip on her hand he spoke softly. "Because I have never felt this way before. So…so don't belittle my feelings. Just because it wasn't supposed to happen. Doesn't mean they're any less real."

Nazz throw herself at Kevin and apologized over and over again. He hugged her and whispered. "Let's just pretend that you never found out, okay?"

Nazz protested. "But, why?"

"This…this is a secret I don't think either one of us is really to share. And I'm not ready for anyone to know about it. I don't think I will ever be ready. I think it's better to leave things where they are now."

"Don't you care who you hurt? How about how I feel?"

_'Damn it, did she notice Daniel too. Does that mean it not all in my head? But could Daniel really be gay? Then again I'm…well I not. I mean it's just Edd. Does Edd have the power to turn straight men gay? Shit, I hope not. If not I will have to fight off the entire male population-'_

"Kevin." Nazz implores pulling Kevin out of his train of thought.

"I know this is a lot for you. Heck it's a lot for me to handle as well but I can't just deal with it all at once. I know he will get hurt but I…I don't know it's best to leave things how they are. Please just pretend this never happen. For our sake, please."

"And continue living this lie."

"Well, you screaming it to the seven winds is not going to solve anything. I don't even know if such a day will come."

Suddenly Nazz slaps Kevin holding back tears and get up. "You're an ass. You know that Kevin."

Kevin imminently gets up as well and hugs her leaning against the wall. "I know."

The basketball team starts to get enter and Kevin hurries Nazz through a second exit. Nobody finds out Nazz had followed Kevin to the locker room or knows of the conversation they had. Or at least that's what Kevin and Nazz believed.

* * *

Winter break began and the Basketball team's loss of the Championship title was soon forgotten. Edd and Kevin had been dating for over a month. There were on their final date for the year, tomorrow was the Cul-De-Sac's annual Christmas Party then it would be Christmas afterward Kevin would be gone on a trip and be back for New Years and the huge party at Nazz's house. So this was their final date and Edd made it special.

Kevin was about to leave Edd's house to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Christmas Party." Smiled Kevin.

"Indisputably." Edd smiled back.

Kevin reached for his coat but soon found himself shoved against Edd's front door. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and his lips caressed the object of his affection. Kevin was happily surprise by this unexpected development. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and swiped his tongue on Edd's lower lip asking permission to enter. For the first time since they started making out Edd without hesitation slightly opened his mouth and meet with Kevin's tongue. Their kiss became more and more passionate but was cut short for their need for air.

Kevin stared at Edd as he caught his breath. '_His so hot. I never knew he had this side to him.'_ Kevin aims at Edd neck as Edd still tries to even out his breathing and gives him a hickey. Edd doesn't squirm or protest as he usually would which came as a slight disappointment to Kevin. He looks up to Edd and he notices sadness in Edd's eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?" Kevin asks placing both his hands on either side of Edd's face.

Edd warmly smiles. "Yeah I am just going to miss you."

"It's only for a few days and I will see you tomorrow." Kevin kisses Edd on the forehead and releases him to grab his coat. "I best be going before it gets any later."

Kevin leaves and Edd walks over to his couch and slums down.

_'I kissed him and I don't regret it.'_ His fingers touch his lips. _'Preposterous. I know. Not too long ago I was having an internal conflict with the rightness of Kevin and I being together not only because of our history, social status but more importantly our genders. Now I just want to pretend it all doesn't matter. Being with Kevin just feels right and it makes me happy, why does it have to be wrong? Why can't I like whoever I want? Why can't I continue with this lie?'_

*Flashback*

"He is probably going to the locker room." Daniel tells Eddy.

"Oh, yeah." Edd responds watching Nazz trail after Kevin.

"No need to hesitate on my part."

"What?"

Daniel sighs. "Kevin left without basking in the glory of winning the game that sets us up for the Championship. That's weird and unlike him. You should go check on him."

Without even questioning Daniel Edd shuffles through the crowd and out of the gym. He heads to the boy's locker room and hears voices inside. "Kevin?" he calls out softly but goes unnoticed. He hears Nazz.

"Don't you care who you hurt? How about how I feel?" _'Hurt? Hurt who?'_ After a few moment of silence she implores. "Kevin."

"I know this is a lot for you. Heck it's a lot for me to handle as well but I can't just deal with it all at once. I know he will get hurt but I…I don't know it's best to leave things how they are. Please just pretend this never happen. For our sake, please."_ 'Who is Kevin talking about? Me?'_

"And continue living this lie."

"Well, you screaming it to the seven winds is not going to solve anything. I don't even know if such a day will come."

Suddenly Nazz slaps Kevin holding back tears and get up. "You're an ass. You know that Kevin."

Kevin imminently gets up as well and hugs her leaning against the wall. "I know."

*End of Flashback*

_'I want to believe he wasn't talking about me. But there is no one else he could be talking about except for Eddy and in the end that draws the same conclusion. Him and Nazz like each other. Dating me must of made him realize that but now he doesn't want to hurt me so his living this lie. But, for how long? I know this should end and I was going to today but…but I couldn't. I always assume he would be honest with me and as far as I knew he was. For how long do you plan to keep me in the dark, Kevin? How long before you leave me for Nazz?'_

* * *

_'Do you know that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when something bad is going to happen? You want to ignore it but it's there no matter what you do. It feels like you know more than you think you do but reality is too harsh or you just don't want to see it, so you don't. Well when Edd kiss me goodbye it felt that way almost like he was saying goodbye for good. I will be back on December 31 so I don't get why he would act that way. Maybe he can sense I am not being honest about more than one thing.'_ Kevin toys with a light green handmade rope braided bracelet before placing it in present box and stowing it away in one of his drawers. Kevin smiles and heads out the door. _'Well, I guess I will have to fix that when I get back.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Honesty is in this case is the best policy. Edd you need to speak the hell up and not suffer alone because of base-less assumptions. It helps cut out the drama. Do you agree, readers?**_

_**P.S. I started to notice that I will probably update Monday in the late afternoon instead of early afternoon and on Friday probably the same, late afternoons. Just so you guys know.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Where do we stand?

_**A/N: Super sorry about not updating at all on Friday. I just didn't have any time to finish the chapter and was extremely busy. So I pushed it off till today. But I made it nice and long. Full of Resolutions.**_

* * *

Kevin had come back with his family from their vacation. He wanted to go see Edd since they have barely talked while he was away. But once he dropped his bags on the floor in his bed room and felt the comfort of his bed. He was knocked out cold.

* * *

Edd locked himself in his room and hoped that Kevin would not come over. He had seen Kevin's dad car pull up and everyone get out of the car. _'Please, please. Don't come over.' _ 5 minutes pass and still no sign of Kevin then 10 more minutes and Edd sighs with a bit of relief. But then there is a knock at the door that makes Edd's stomach drops. But a few more bangs and a couple of yells reveal that is just his friends Ed and Eddy.

They have come to pick him up even though Nazz's house is literally a few feet away from each of their individual homes. They were shocked and in Eddy's case anger that he was not ready yet. But then Edd told him that his is just trying to be fashionably late. To which Eddy said that it's the only way one should arrive to a party.

After getting ready The Ed boys headed over to Nazz's place which had just started to get filled with guest. They greeted the people they knew then each went their separate ways. Edd had managed to plant himself on Nazz's couch and lose himself in thought for over an hour. He was so out of it he didn't notice that Daniel had been calling out to him. Daniel shook one of his shoulders gently.

"Double D!"

Dazed he looked around until his eyes focused on Daniel. "Huh, oh. Greeting Daniel."

Daniel sat down next to him. "What's troubling you Edd?"

"What? No, there is nothing troubling me."

"Then why do you look like someone stolen your babe."

"Yeah…I mean no. What?" Edd spouted confused.

"You and I are friends. You can tell me anything with confidence. But if you don't want to then that is okay as well."

Silence fell between both parties and Edd tried to process all the information Daniel had given him. _'Yeah we are friends and I trust but what does that have to do with_ _babies?'_ Before much more thought could be given Nazz descend on them.

Nazz had asked Edd to help set up the firework show for her party. He wanted to say no but there was no reason for him not to. To elaborate after thinking about it carefully Edd concluded that the guy they were talking about must have been Eddy. Nazz and Kevin always were meant to be. Plus Eddy whether he knew it or not was more interested in date the most popular girl in school then Nazz. Following this logic she didn't know Edd was dating Kevin and Eddy won't be that devastated if they broke up. Although Edd did think it was pretty horrible of her to string Eddy along when she is in love with someone else. However, he had no reason not to help her without revealing he heard them in the locker room. In addition, Nazz had always treated him better than the others except of some few occasions but usually it was Eddy's fault and/or a misunderstanding.

"Hey, Double D. Would you mind going out back to double-check the fireworks and tell me how to work the controls again?" Nazz inquired.

"Um…sure no problem." Edd replied with a weak smile while he stood up. Daniel stood up too.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Please, Daniel don't trou-"

"It is no trouble."

Edd gave him a warm smile and declined his offer stating that he worked better at this kind of thing alone. Edd gathered his coat and gloves and head to the backyard; Nazz quickly following him

* * *

Kevin finally awakes from his deep slumber to realize that his missed most of Nazz's party. 'Shit. I just closed my eyes for a second.' He quickly took a showered, changed and left his house in a hurry. Once at Nazz's place he greeted a couple of people but had his eyes peeled for Edd.

After a while he just stopped caring about being polite and greeting people and just looked around for Edd inside the house but was unable to locate him soon becoming frustrated. Nobody seems to know where Edd was then he bumped into Daniel. The air was tense and Kevin was unsure how to act. Since Daniel flat out told him their friendship was now none existent. Since then they haven't really talked outside of practice. However, even then those conversations never went beyond anything not related to the basketball team. In addition, since winter break started they haven't talked or seen each other once.

Daniel breaks the silence first. "If you're looking for Edd, his out in the backyard setting up the fireworks for Nazz."

With that he slips from his red cup and turned to leave but Kevin stopped him.

"Daniel, it has been over two month. Why can't we be friends like we were freshmen year?" Kevin wondered.

Daniel sighed. "Kevin, you can't un-see what is already seen."

"What? Look man you're like my conscious and my main man next to Rolf. I don't mean to sound like such a girl. But I trust you. I think even more than Rolf."

"I know, but Kevin you haven't changed. Things are only going to get rockier from this point on if you don't get your priorities straight. You never know when something might come take what you didn't bother to protect and the pain will slowly kill you."

With that Kevin is left speechless and Daniel slipped away. Daniel is soon found by Eddy who happened to overhear their conversation.

"Kevin's not a bad guy you should just forgive him." Eddy chimed in.

"Have you?" Daniel asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"No, but that's because I am taking advantage of his sudden need for me to forgive him. But I guess I will have to come around to it seeing has everything has gotten as I wanted."

Daniel doesn't say anything more and just sips from his cup deep in thought.

Kevin stood in the same spot pensive over Daniel's words until he finally snapped out of it and realized time was running out. He headed to the back of the house and looked out the glass slide door as he prepared to go look for Edd in the backyard. However he soon sees him and he smiles at himself. He then puts one hand on his pocket to feel for the present for Edd. When he realizes it's not there then in a panic he starts to pat himself in search of the box until realization hit him_. 'Shit, I forgot it back home.'_ He looks at his phone and runs full speed to his house, knocking, pushing and shoving people out of the way. '_Of course this would be like me.'_

Once he retrieved the box he went directly to Nazz's backyard. Edd was extremely focus on his task at hand and failed to notice Kevin. '_Wow. Even under a giant winter coat he still looks hot.' _Nazz however noticed him right away and leaped into his arms to hug him. Kevin smiled at her and was quick to notice how cold she looks. Kevin was wearing gloves so couldn't feel how cold her skin was and he didn't care to do so.

Needing her out of the way he demonstrated concern for her health and her being out in the cold too long. She replied that Edd had been out as long as her so he should come inside as well. But Kevin stopped her from taking him inside by saying that boys are warmer than girls. That he would be fine and Kevin would stay out here.

Once Nazz was taken care of he walked to Edd.

"Hey." Smiled Kevin.

Edd turn to him and spoke indifferently. "Greetings, Kevin."

Kevin hardly noticed. "Heard you prepare the fireworks show."

"Affirmative."

"Cool. I know it will be amazing. Everything you have ever made has always been amazing."

"Thank you." Edd finishes up his checking. "Okay. I'm done." He turns to make his way inside while Kevin checked his phone but Kevin stops him dead in his tracks. Then quickly moves in front of Edd.

_'It's still another 10 minutes or so before Midnight but I am too excited to wait.'_

Kevin acknowledged. "I know why you been freaking out lately. I guess seeing Nazz and Eddy together, like officially, was shocking. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this but I thought that the New Year would be the perfect time to do this. It is the chance to throw out the old and start anew."

'_So I am just something old to throw out with the garbage?' _"Stop. I want to hear you out but I'm scared…" _'Scared of known the truth. Scared of finding out you still are the same jerk you were in Junior High. Scared of hearing that you are too good for me.'_

"What? '_Are we moving too fast? I didn't think we were moving too fast.'"_

"I know I shouldn't but this isn't like that time at the park. I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Thank you for the best time of my life but we both secretly knew that this could never work out you and me. You belong with Nazz you always have." _'I was dumb to think otherwise.'_

"Nazz? What does Nazz have to do with anything?"

"Please stop you don't need to lie to me. I already heard what you really thought."

Edd walks around Kevin and heads home but Kevin follows him as he exits Nazz's backyard and goes home after a second of shock. Edd fumbles with his house keys as Kevin can no longer be silent and demands Edd to explain himself. "Where is all of this coming from? You said you heard what I thought? When? Where? "

Edd remains silent and opens the door and tries to close it immediately afterwards but Kevin forces himself in. Edd yells at him. "Don't you have any manners, Kevin?"

"Not when it comes to you." Kevin replies grabbing Edd. "Now why don't you explain to me what's gotten into you?"

"Let me go Kevin and please leave your letting the cold air in and dirtying the floor." Edd struggles in vain.

"Not until you tell me what's going on? I have been honest with you. So why can't you be honest with me."

"Don't lie." Edd turns away and lets out a tear.

Kevin's resolve breaks and he lets go of Edd and removes his gloves to cup Edd's face and with his thumb removes his tear.

"Babe please don't cry."

Edd shoves Kevin and shouts. "Don't call me using the same nickname as her." _'As her? Wait as Nazz?'_

Edd moves to the door and shouts again. "Leave now Kevin!"

He walks to the door and slams it shut. "No! I'm sorry if you don't like me calling you babe. I won't do it again. But I am not going anywhere until you start explaining yourself. So stop being a bitch and tell me what's fuck is the matter." Snapped Kevin.

Edd was too shock to tell him to watch his language he had only see Kevin get mad like this with Eddy but never him. This just made him want to cry more. It felt like he was right to believe how he interpreted Nazz's and Kevin's conversation. But he held back the tears and told Kevin: "After the game, you were in the locker rooms and I heard everything."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Kevin. I already know you have feelings for Nazz and she has feelings for you too. So you don't need to worry about Eddy or me we will get over it. Dating the most popular people in school is everyone's dream and both of us should be grateful we got taste of what's that's like."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses. Nazz and I don't have feelings for each other. That conversation was about her finding out about us."

"She knows about us? So the person that is going to get hurt isn't Eddy, it's me."

"Wait, no. It's not you. Look, Nazz found out about us and thinks that we should tell everyone about our relationship. That's what our conversation was about."

"If that's true then whose is the person that's going to get hurt?" Shouted Edd defiantly.

'_Shit!'_ "…"

"Is that your response?"

"No…no it isn't. Its…its Daniel."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Because me liking Nazz makes sense."

"It does."

"…Okay it does."

"So tell me why would he be hurt?"

"Because he is keeps flirting with you and you keep responding." '_Not that I can 100% blame him. You're so cute when you blush and he doesn't know about us. Not that this makes me any less jealous. I want to go back to being friends with him but I also want him to keep at least three feet distance from you at all times.'_

"Daniel? No his not and I would never do that. How could you have reached such an illogical conclusion?"

"You have to be a blind man not to see it. The day we came back from school he touches you and you start blushing like crazy during lunch. At our basketball game you hugged him after we won and if that wasn't enough he is constantly put his arm around you in the halls like you're his."

Edd's serious mask cracks and he starts to giggle but Kevin fails to see what is so amusing. "Between the two of us I can't tell who the worse conclusion jumper is."

"Huh?"

"There is nothing going on with Daniel and me. As for those times you mention," Edd begins to blush, "I was blushing that Monday not because Daniel touched me but because I remembered our first date. I didn't hug Daniel at the game Eddy kind of shoved me to reach Nazz and I tripped and fell on Daniel. As for putting his arm around me in the hallway his just being friendly, Eddy and Ed do it too."

_'Are you trying to make me jealous of Eddy and Ed too?' _

It took Kevin a couple of seconds for it all to sink in but he soon started to chuckle. "So pretty much we both have been a pair of fools."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize. There is nothing to be sorry about. If I had just talk to you about it in the first place I could I saved us from some grieve." _'That and Nazz wouldn't have found out about us.' _"I'm just relieved that this drama got resolved before the New…"

Before Kevin could finish his sentence fireworks go off at Nazz's place ringing in the New Year. _'Damn it. All this bullshit conclusion jumping got in my way.'_

"Well I wanted to do this last year but I guess it's already over. Now it's a new year and a time for new beginnings and I hope you will trust me more in the future. As well as come talk to me about your doubts and insecurities."

Edd nods embarrassed and Kevin digs in his pocket for a second then pulls out a present box and hands it to him. "I know this is kind of cheesy but, I kind of hope you accept my present."

"But you already gave me a Christmas present and my birthday it is awhile from now."

"This isn't either of those things. Just, open it."

Edd opens the box which reveals a light green handmade rope braided bracelet. '_This is just like the color of Kevin's eyes._' "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, but there is something else you should know that present comes with a question if you accept the present then you're saying yes to my question."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my gir- I mean boyfriend?"

Edd smiles and hugs Kevin. Kevin still holding Edd by the waist pulls back slightly to kiss him softly on the lips. _'Now, now the fireworks are supposed to go off. Whatever! This moment is still perfect to me.' _Kevin smirks. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Edd nods and whispers in Kevin's mouth. "Happy New Year!" They resume their sweet kissing.

* * *

"I can't believe you." Kevin whines.

"I can't believe YOU." Edd rebuttals.

"You ruin a perfectly good moment."

"You ruin a perfectly clean floor."

Kevin is on his hands and knees with a sponge in hand wiping Edd's floor clean. He continues to whine. "You're a tyrant."

"You should learn to follow the rules." Edd says while his eyes stare at Kevin's bottom_. 'What am I doing? Look away young man. This is most definitely not appropriate.' _Edd starts to blush but is unable to stop staring at Kevin's cute butt. Kevin starts to feel the powerful gaze on him and slightly turns to look at Edd from the corner of his eye and notices him staring. Kevin starts to feel aroused that Edd is looking at him so intently but is angry with himself that he is enjoying been watched in such a sexual position. _'I wonder he would look on all fours._' Soon Kevin marginally loses himself in one of his sexual fantasies starring Edd.

After a few moments Kevin finally got up and told Edd. "Okay I'm done you can stop staring now."

"I…I wasn't. I was just making sure you did a proper job."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to worry I will never forget to put on the indoor shoes again." Kevin informs him as he plants a kiss on Edd's forehead.

Edd smiles but is actually was a bit sadden by this. Was this the last time he was going to get to see Kevin in all fours?


	14. Chapter 13: Mistakes

**_A/N: Okay this chapter is my shortest chapter so far. I didn't mean to make it so short but I am in a big hurry and I have a bunch of other things to do. So I decided that it better to post something short than nothing at all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

On New Years afternoon Ed and Nazz came to check up on Edd since he just left before the fireworks display. They were worry something was wrong but after seeing Edd's sunny disposition those worries fazed away. Afterwards Daniel came and when Edd saw him he was completely shocked.

Daniel had a black eye. It was purple and still a bit inflamed. It looked terrible.

"Oh my goodness. Please, come in." Edd worried.

As he entered and put on the indoor shoes Daniel said calmly. "I'm okay. No need to be worried."

They sat down on the couch. Full of concern Edd asked. "What happen?"

"I did something thing stupid and got hurt in the process."

"That doesn't sound like you at all Dan."

"What can I say Double D? Even I knowingly make mistakes."

"Why?"

"Because they're worth it."

"Was it?"

"I don't know. But I enjoyed making it more than I thought I would."

Edd didn't press any further knowing that this was all he was going to get out of Daniel. It was weird once you got to know Daniel you figure out that you don't know anything about him. Yet he knew everything about you. You could have entire conversations that are nothing more than you talking and Daniel asking questions or delivering insightful advice or commentary. If you tried to ask him something about himself the conversation always ends up being about you and you end up telling more than you wish you did. However, you never feel guilty about.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I'm good. I just came to check up on you."

"My deepest apologies. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Nah, it's okay. Did the others come by to check on you? They were all really worried as well."

"Yeah, all except Eddy. But I guess his too wrapped up in his popularity and his girlfriend." '_Although, even his girlfriend came to make sure nothing happen to me.'_

"Don't be mad at him. He is just figuring things out. But I guess we all are."

Daniel then became very pensive and his eyebrows knitted a little. Edd couldn't help but let his mind wonder. _'For now there is nothing to figure out. Kevin and I are now officially a couple.' _At those last few words Edd feel unsure as if the word officially was used improperly. Quickly Edd shook off that feeling. '_No. I will not let myself become a nervous-wreak based on groundless fears. I suffer for over a month for nothing other than to prove that one's own insecurities are our greatest enemy.'_

Daniel was now studying Edd's determined face and chuckled this brought Edd out of his thought.

"What are you laughing at?"

Daniel smiled. "I was just thinking that you are a lot stronger than you look." His smile suddenly saddens. "Also you remind me of somebody that I use to know."

One of Daniel's hand caressed Edd's check gently. Normally such a situation would be awkward and strange. But Daniel was lost in his memory and Edd was consumed by the misery in the deep blue pools of Daniel's eyes. Edd's eye began to water and Daniel instantly removed his hand and snapped back to the present. Simultaneously they whispered. "Sorry."

Daniel got up and stated it would be for the best if he left. Edd apologized for crying but Daniel said that it was his fault not Edd's. Daniel left and Edd was left a bit confused. He held on to his heart. Edd saw in Daniel the type of misery you bury deep inside and pray every day it doesn't escape because if it did it would crush you. '_Was it the mistake that got him the black eye that created such sadness? …no those eye betrayed a mistake made long ago.'_

There was a knock at the door and Edd answered. It was Kevin.

"I don't want to sound all jealous and what not but Daniel was in there a long time I thought we agreed that…" Kevin stopped talking when he noticed Edd begin to breakdown into tears. Concern he asked. "What? Did he do something to you? What happen?"

Kevin pushed his way inside, closed the door and hugged Edd. He pleads. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Edd wept. "I don't know. I'm just scared."

This did nothing to clear up Kevin's confusion but they were quickly on the couch and Edd continued to weep in Kevin's arm until he couldn't produce anymore tears.

_'Kevin and I are a mistake. But is it a mistake worth doing? A mistake he won't regret? I feel like Dan does; I don't know if this is a mistake worth making but I do enjoy making it. But will I also end up with such misery in my eyes when all is said and done? Can we truly be happy living in the dark?'_


End file.
